Seiyo High:Place where magic begins
by Blissfull
Summary: Hinamori Amu was not what she thought she was. She was not a common girl that goes to High-School. One day she finds out she's actually a mage! A rather rare one infact. But what if dilemma strikes while she was enjoying her new life?
1. Characters and the Full Summary

Summary - Amu an everyday living girl had just been told that she has magical powers. Would her life be turned upside down or right side up? Ikuto's life is practically perfect. Charm. Wealthy. Good Grades in Magic. What will happen if that certain little girl Amu comes and turns it around? Answers will be answered. Problems will form. Love will be rejected. Friends will turn to Fiend. Good will turn Evil. It all starts here. Seiyo High Magic School (SHMS)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Peach Pit does.

**.:MAIN CHARACTERS:.**

Name - Hinamori Amu  
Age - 15  
Magic - Humpty Lock Or known as 'Shining Star'  
Description - Bubble Gum colored Hair with Honey Golden Orbs  
Her Story - Hinamori Amu is an everyday girl but what happens the unexpected happened? She was actually a girl with magical powers! Will her whole life turn upside down or right-side up?

Name - Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Age- 17 (I didn't want him to be too old)  
Magic - Known as a warlock. But what deadly secret is he hiding?  
Description - Midnight Blue colored hair and Dark Violet Orbs  
His Story - Life's perfect for him. Wealthy. Grades are perfect. King Chair of the Guardians. Although what will happen if a strange little pink hair girl comes and changes everything for him?

Name - Yamabuki Saaya  
Age - 15  
Magic - She was said to have the power of the Humpty Lock. The Humpty Lock power only wields one person. Is she hiding a secret? Or Amu?  
Description - Ruby-Brown Coloured Hair and Deadly emerald eyes.  
Her Story - She was transferred to SHMS a year before Amu and had picked the Humpty Lock card (Shining Star). Her life was perfect. Lived in the kingdom. Had many MANY servants. What will happen wen Amu tramples on all of it?

Name - Soma Kuukai  
Age - 16  
Magic - A Powerful Warlock that can control alot of RARE powers. Encrypted with the power 'Jack'  
Description - Spiky Brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
His Story - Life was pretty ordinary. His pre-school friend came back. Hinamori Amu. He thought that he had fallen for her. But she encourages him to look...older. What dose she mean?

Name - Hoshina Utau  
Age - 17  
Magic - A powerful Mage that can control alot of RARE powers. Encrypted with the power 'Ace'  
Description- Long beautiful Blonde hair and Dark Violet orbs  
Her Story - Her singing sensation was just the beginning. She was explained that her and Ikuto's father didn't leave just because of the company. He left to the magic world. She was one of the most powerfulest Mage until Amu and Saaya came.

Name - Fujisaki Nagihiko  
Age - 16  
Magic - A powerful Warlock that can control some RARE powers. Encrypted with the 'King of Clovers'  
Description - Long Beautiful Violet hair with mesmerizing Golden eyes.  
His Story - He was one of HG4 boys. His life was perfect but he always thought one thing was missing. Was it in need of a friend? or was it in need of love? He also thought Amu was the one. She told him to look...lower. He didn't quite understand..

Name - Mashiro Rima  
Age - 15  
Magic - A powerful Mage that can control some RARE powers. Encrypted with the 'Queen of Clovers'  
Description - Long wavy Blond hair with matching colored eyes.  
Her Story - She had been finding what she was passionate about. Was it cooking? Housewife? Comedy? or was it Love? She always thought Nagi was the one meant for her but she didn't show it in case Nagi didn't like her. Stubborn one. What will happen if Nagi only thought of her as a best friend? He even told her a confession to...?

Name - Sanjou Kairi  
Age - 16 (Had to change the age or else he would be too young)  
Magic - A VERY powerful Warlock. Although he can't control any rare magic he had mastered the everyday warlock magic. Encrypted with 'King of Spades'  
Description - Dark Emerald Colored Hair and Sea Blue eyes  
His Story - He was very popular. Smart. Wealthy. He was the dream boyfriend anyone could have. He hadn't had an eye on anyone until a certain girl called Hinamori Amu came along.

Name - Yaya Yuiki  
Age - 15  
Magic - A VERY powerful mage. Although she can't control any rare powers she had mastered the everyday Mage. Encrypted with 'Queen of Spades'  
Description. Two low pigtails. Beige - brown colored hair with matching coloured eyes  
Her Story - Yaya had always liked cute stuff and acted like a baby. But what happens if she falls in love Kairi-kun? Could she take a rejection? or can she handle a real relationship?

PLEASE R+R. And ill continue the story thanx

~Starry


	2. The Beginning of a new Life?

**.:Chapter 1:.**

_**-Amu's Point Of View-**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mum had just told me that I have magical powers. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone but if I tell you that's fine. Right? Anyway today I'm getting transferred to a new school. Some random school called __Seiyo High Magic School__. I'm going to miss my old friends. Misaki and Tori-chan. I hope I can make awesome new friends!_

_Love_

_Amu xoxo_

_P.S. Sorry but this is the last diary entry because the magic school doesn't allow us to bring any 'humanism' items. Nothing except clothes. Oh well.. _

As I wrote my last diary entry I was thinking about my new school. Is it scary to...change?  
"Honey, we're leaving!"My mother shouted from downstairs.  
I quickly grabbed my suitcase and threw my diary in the nearby drawer.  
"COMING". I jogged down the stairs, 2 at a time.  
I quickly ran into the car. "Mum, seriously what kind of car is this?" I asked annoyed.  
She smirked. "A magical car". Before I could reply another word the car zoomed off. "Hold onto the car" my mum shouted excitedly.  
I was _way_ ahead of her. I was holding onto my dear life! I took one last glance at the _Normal_world and suddenly out popped a portal. Blue sparks formed around the car. The car screeched to a stop afterwards. I blinked my eyes. Once. Twice. Three times. IM NOT DEAD!

"Madam, we have arrived." Our crazy-ass driver said politely. My mother bowed and we left the car. Out of nowhere, there popped two people. One was wearing a tux and the other was about my age wearing casual dressing.

"Aaah! Midori! So good to see you again. "The _strange_ man said.  
"You too! Oh by the way, this is my daughter, Hinamori Amu" Mum replied.  
"Pleasure, Pleasure. My name is Tsukiyomi Aruto. The Headmaster of Seiyo High Magic School. Well known for SHMS" I heard the boy behind him _fake_ cough. "Oh! How rude of me! This is my son Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I have another daughter called Tsukiyomi Utau. Well known for Hoshina Utau. Famous singer"  
I accidently let aloud a gasp. Aruto chuckled lightly.  
"Ikuto would you please assist Amu on going around the campus?" Ikuto nodded and started to walk. I guess that's my cue to join him. I heard chuckles and laughter from behind.

We went to the hallways, Twin Tower, Dorms and even the Forbidden Tower! I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.  
"Ohhhhhhh Ikuutooo Hoonneeyyy" I swear I saw Ikuto's eye twitch. We slowly turned our heads. Yep I knew it. I didn't know her. She had Curly ruby-brown hair down just below her shoulders and blood-shot emerald eyes. "What do you want Saaya" he said coldly.  
"WHAT? SO I CAN'T SEE MY BOYFRIEND?" she screeched heartbroken. What a faker.  
"Uhm. Ikuto-kun who is the Uhm... slut?" I asked Ikuto. Ikuto bursted out laughing. I was embarrassed. I swear I even saw 2 guards behind her stifle a giggle.  
"Well...this...so called...slut...is...the...princess of...humpty lock...kingdom "Ikuto managed to say. I WAS SO EMBARRASSED NOW.  
"Oh My Gosh IM SO SORRY" I apologized.  
"Well "Saaya started pretending to smile "Your dad wants you and _this girl_ at his office RIGHT now"

He nodded and put his left hand on my back encouraging/pushing me to walk. I took a quick glance at behind. Wow. She was tearing her hair out! _Literally_!

We entered the headmaster's office.  
"Father? You called us?" He asked his dad. "Aaah! Ikuto Oh! And Amu-san! Just the person I need to see" Aruto turned around and picked up a deck of card.  
"Hinamori-san would you please draw a card from the power deck?" I nodded nervously. I picked a card from the very middle of the deck.  
Suddenly a dome formed around me trapping Ikuto and Aruto-sama out. They banged on it but it was no use. A strange sparkly mist surrounded the inside of the dome so they couldn't see or hear me. The card was floating in front of me. I was surprised by what appeared on it. It was the humpty lock. The _actual_ Humpty Lock came out of the card. The dome soon faded away and Aruto-sama and Ikuto came running to me.  
"Amu you alrite?"  
"Hinamori-san Are you hurt?"  
"Im fine!" I answered. I showed them the card. Ikuto was taken aback and Aruto was shocked.  
"But she can't be wasn't it...Saaya?" Ikuto choked on the name 'Saaya'. I looked at the confusingly.  
"HUH? What Saaya? Me? Humpty Lock? Explanations please "I managed not to burst.  
"Well as you know Saaya is the princess of the humpty lock kingdom. And her parents are rulers. Well it all happened one day..."

_**-Flashback : One Year Ago-**_

_"Ikuto. We have a new transfer student" called out Aruto.  
"Is it a girl or boy? And name?  
"Saaya Yamabuki. A girl. She was said to be a smart girl in the 'Normal' world." Ikuto rolled his eyes.  
This was like the hundredths time he had said that about other transfer students. They all turn out to be sluts. "Ikuto. She should be arriving any minute now. Go and meet her at the 'portal'." Ikuto nodded and mumbled a spell. Black furry wings. They were visible but if the wings fly through something, it would go through.  
He flew quickly to the portal and they had already arrived. He landed in front of them and smiled. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs Yamabuki. May I please borrow Miss Saaya please?" They nodded and she held onto Ikuto's waist. 'GOD SHE WAS SUCH A SLUT' Ikuto thought.  
Saaya was pushing her boobs against Ikuto's back. 'Pumped up ehh.' Ikuto smirked and landed at the headmasters' office. "Pleasure meeting you Saaya. Please pick a card from the power deck." Ikuto thought he saw Saaya smirk. He shook it off and concentrated on what card she will pick.  
She flipped over the card and it was the Humpty Lock card.  
The surface dimmed out._

_Very soon afterwards Saaya and her family had moved into the Long Empty Humpty Lock Kingdom. They made many rules and the magic world became gloomy._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Yeah but if Saaya is the princess of the Humpty Lock kingdom, why did i pick it up?" I asked, curious yet confused.  
"Don't sweat it! Oh! I forgot to tell you. In SHMS the dorms are uni-sexed so you will be sharing a room with Ikuto and his mates." stated Aruto-sama.  
"Sorry but there are currently no other dorm rooms available. Come on Amu. I'll show you where" said Ikuto.

He grabbed onto my hand and we ran off down the hallway. We stopped at a navy blue door and a gold plate saying 'HG4'. I guessed that's the dorm room number. Ikuto opened the door and I saw 3 other boys. A strange boy with beige spiky hair caught my eye.  
"EEEK! Kuukai? Is that you?" I screeched shocked.  
"Hay Hinamori. Long time no see." He replied smiling his goofy smile. I returned the smile.  
"Looks like you know one of my mates. As you know this is Soma Kuukai." Kuukai smiled.  
"The -cough- girly boy -cough- Is Fujisaki Nagihiko."  
"Nice to meet you Amu-Chan" I bowed in response.  
"And this -cough- nerd -cough. Sorry my cold is getting to me. "Ikuto smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Is Sanjou Kairi" "Charmed I'm sure"  
"Well nice to meet you. My name is Hinamori Amu." I smiled and bowed.  
I glanced around the room. Wow! By god was it enormous.  
"Oh! Hinamori. By the way we have the largest dorm in the whole academy. My eyes widened.  
"Let's just say our looks help" Ikuto smirked. I laughed. I hope we can all be great friends.  
"Before I forget you will be joining the 'Guardians' of our school." Ikuto said. I looked at them confusingly. "What do the 'Guardians' do?" I asked.  
"Basically just ensure safety in the magic world." I nodded. "Who else are in the 'guardians'?"  
"Then let us introduce ourselves. I'm the King's Chair. The highest position. You will be the Queen's Chair. Kuukai is in the Jack spot and Utau is the Ace. Kairi is the King of spades and Yaya Yuiki is the Queen of spades. Nagi is the King of Clovers and Mashiro Rima is the Queen of Clovers. We are currently recruiting the King and Queen for Heart and Diamonds."  
I nodded understandingly. "Yeah but how DO you make it into the 'Guardians'?"  
"As you know my dad is the headmaster of SHMS. He has a mysterious RARE power to sense if another person's power is a strong or weak."  
"So your dad sensed me?"  
"Yeah. He said you were a Very strong one."  
"Guys Ikuto, Hinamori lets sleep. Tomorrow we have school. Hinamori your uniform is already in your wardrobe" I nodded and headed for bed.

**-Time Skip : The Next Day-**

I woke up still half awake. I headed for the bathroom and banged into a wall. Or I thought it was a wall. It was soft and warm. I looked up still half asleep and saw something blue.  
"Pretty Blue" I mumbled.  
I slipped on something and fell over. I was waiting until I felt contact with the floor but it never happened. I felt a hand around my waist. I opened my eyes wide. It was Ikuto. He still seemed half asleep as well. He was about to pull me back up but he slipped on the same thing I slipped on. He fell on top of me and we were having lip to lip contact. In other words **kissing.  
**I felt sleepy all of a sudden but I wanted to push Ikuto off. He stole my first kiss. I accidentally fell asleep. I woke up minutes later hearing a shout.  
"WOW! Guys get a room!" Ikuto and my eyes burst open.  
"Wh-a-aaa!" We cried.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO" we both shouted. I was fuming now.  
"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS BECAUSE YOU FELL ON ME" I shouted.  
"Then why didn't you push me off you straight after?" He asked smirking. I felt my face heat up.  
"Fuck you Ikuto" I cussed softly but it was enough for Ikuto to hear. His eyes showed a small shocked face. I giggled. He looked like a lost puppy.  
"Hey Amu. Can I see what classes you're in?" Ikuto asked me. I nodded and handed him the sheet of paper. "Amu we're in the same classroom for everything" I saw a small smirk on his face. I smiled. Ikuto took my hand and we went down to the dining room for breakfast.

I saw a couple of fan girls drooling over Kuukai, Ikuto, Kairi and Nagi. When they saw me they shot bloody daggers at me. I saw another table. A couple of girls were sitting there waving at Ikuto and the others. They waved back and we headed for that table.  
"Hinamori these girls are the other members of the 'guardians'. This is Mashiro Rima"  
"Nice to meet you" she smiled. She had beautiful wavy blonde hair and quite small.  
"Hoshina Utau"  
"Hey" she said boringly. She had one high pony tail.  
" and Yuiki Yaya" She hugged me. No let me rephrase that. Tackled me. I laughed nervously.  
"Nice to meet you. I am the new queen chair Hinamori Amu." The girls looked at me wide eyed  
"Is this true?" Utau asked Ikuto.  
"Yeah. It's for the best. She's not a slut. She's not mean. And importantly she's not Saaya."He answered.

I smiled. Then frowned.  
"You mean Saaya-sama was the Queens chair before me?" I asked. They nodded. "B-b-b-b-but i can't take Saaya-samas spot"  
"Don't worry it's for the best. And drop the Sama. She's not that Royal." I nodded nervously.  
"Alrite Breakfast finished lets go to our first class Amu" Ikuto said. I agreed and he held my hand.  
I blush a fade pink but it was still visible.

I tried to hide it but I think Ikuto saw it because he smirked faintly.  
"Ikuto, a lot of people are staring at us. And Saaya is charging at me" I whispered to Ikuto.  
He let go of my hand and put it around my waist. Now I was blushing hard. "HINAMORI AMU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY IKUTO?" Saaya shouted, directly into my precious eardrums.  
This pissed off Ikuto. He sent a message by telepathy.  
'_Amu, play along with me. This is going to be fun_' I smiled and nodded.  
"What do you mean YOUR Ikuto? He's _my_ Boyfriend" I shot back at Saaya. I heard gasps and faints. Ikuto was shocked a little but didn't show it.  
"If you REALLY are his girlfriend proove it." I hesitated a bit.  
"Fine we will." He gave me an apologetic face. I nodded and kissed him passionately. After a minute or two we pulled apart gasping for air.  
"HINAMORI AMU IM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVER STEPPING INTO THIS WORLD!" she shouted and ran off.  
"You were right Ikuto. That was fun. But do we have to pretend we're boyfriend and girlfriends now?" I asked nervously.  
"Yeah but at least it's fun! We'll tell the guardians about it so they don't get the wrong idea." Ikuto thought thoughtfully. I nodded.  
"Let's head to class" He held my hand and we went to our first class. Stupid magic spell mixing (Just like chemistry). I entered the class. Shit Saaya was there. Ikuto went and sat down next to Saaya in the front row while the teacher introduced me.  
"Class this is our newest member. Hinamori Amu. Saaya would you please move to the back row so Amu can sit in the front so she can catch up" Saaya was furious and started to protest. That got the teacher mad.  
"SAAYA GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" She pouted. Everyone in the classroom laughed. The teacher smiled sweetly at me and I went and sat next to Ikuto. He winked at me. I giggled and paid attention to our teacher.

**-Time Skip : Guardian Meeting (Lunch) -**

We headed for the royal garden. That's when I saw Saaya head in as well. We were all shocked when we saw Saaya get toilet paper and started TPing the place.  
We all bursted out laughing because Saaya's always like 'BE LADY LIKE' and all. She was SO shocked and embarrassed. Ikuto quickly wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled.  
"I see your still together" I nodded. The guardians were shocked. Shit we forgot to tell them. We quickly entered the Royal Garden.  
"You see. Me and Amu are faking being together so Saaya would piss off" Ikuto explained. I rolled my eyes. 'Great choice of words Ikuto' I thought. After Lunch/Guardians meeting we headed back to class. I looked at my timetable. I thought I had a lot of classes on but looks like i actually have a lot of free time.

I went outside and in to the school fields. I saw Ikuto and ran to him.  
"Hey! I've got free time. Want to do something?" I asked  
"Sure. Follow me." He answered. We ran into the forest. Suddenly the view seemed clear. It was like a beautiful garden. There was a beautiful pond. It had water streaming in from both sides. If you walk forwards more there was a beautiful waterfall. Lush Trees and flowers surrounded the place.  
"Wow, Its beautiful" I whispered. "This is the Guardians secret base. No one knows it. Not even Saaya or the King and Queen so promise me you won't tell them" I nodded. We lay there for awhile. I stared at Ikuto's eyes. He stared at mine.  
"Hey" I whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"Shouldn't we head back?"  
"Yeah Lets go" He grabbed my hand. I mumbled a spell and grew white wings. Ikuto was surprised. Even I was. I heard Ikuto mumbled the same spell. He grew Dark Black wings on his back. We flew all the way back to our dorm.

"Hey Hinamori! Haven't seen you all day!" I giggled. Kuukai was like a brother to me.  
"Well I and Ikuto had some free time so we went to the secret Base" Kairi was shocked.  
"Ikuto-Nissan Can you already trust her?" He nodded. I smiled.  
"OK FOLKS! Tomorrow we have a big day -yawn- Lets wash up and go to bed." I nodded.  
"Amu. Have you practiced summoning an animal?" Ikuto asked me. I looked at him confusingly.  
"I'll take that as a no. Here come on. I'll show you." I smiled.

**-Next Morning-**

"Class this is Hinamori Amu. Please give Hinamori-san the same respect you give to each other. Hinamori-san, want to say something?" the teacher introduced. I was nervous like hell.  
"Well..Nice to Meetcha"  
"Eeeek! So Cool!" "Sooo Spicy!" "COOL & SPICY" I heard them murmur to each other. I heard Ikuto chuckle. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat.  
"Ok Class! Today we are going to summon a Magical pet each. Since Hinamori-san hasn't really done it before. Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san. Would you please show Hinamori-san how its done?" Sensei asked.  
I gripped onto my seat.  
"My pleasure" Ikuto said 'princely'.  
"Eeeeek! IKUTO-SAMA IS SOO HOT!" I rolled my eyes and I saw Ikuto smirk. He mumbled a spell and a strange rainbow-ish portal appeared in front of him. I held onto my seat tighter. I saw a strange looking thing come out of it. First i didn't know what it was. Then I gasped. I saw a RARE magical pet come out of the portal. It was a Firing Red Baby Dragon. Ikuto sealed the bond.  
"Ok! Good job Ikuto! You caught a rare one. Hinamori-san you're up!" I let go of my seat with my hands pale white. I mumbled the spell and the portal appeared. This time a Snow White Tiger with Black wings came out. I was told that was also a rare pet.  
After everyone had their pets summoned our teacher was giving us tips and rules about our pet.  
"Kids here is a magical whistle" Sensei handed us all a whistle. "You blow it whenever you want your Magical pet to come. You don't have to feed it. They feed themselves. Just treat them sometimes. Okay. Class Dismissed." We all thanked sensei.  
"Heyy Ikuto! Come sit with me at Lunch now"  
"No! With ME!"  
"SHUT UP! MEE!"  
"Ikutoo-sama With me" I rolled my eyes at the fan girls.  
I smirked "Ohh Ikuuutoo-koi" That got Ikuto and the fan girls to turn to me. Ikuto smirked back at me.  
"Yess Amu-Koi?" Ikuto said sweetly back at me.

Seriously fun! You should see their faces!  
"Come eat lunch with me" I said sweetly.  
"Sure Amu-KOI" We smirked and walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. I bursted out laughing. Ikuto joined me soon afterwards. Whenever I'm with Ikuto I have a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me.

Just like his my _?

**-End Of Chapter 1-**

Guys ! Important notice, I re-editted the mistakes so , yeah.. :L  
Hope no one's confused !

Winnie ;)


	3. The return to the Human world?

**NOTE : Sorry if I couldn't upload quicker. I typed it all up but when I was about to save it it corrupted.**

Disclaimer : I own Nothing. Peach - Pit Does

My thanks To : **artaddict**. I will update as soon as possible :)

**VampHeart9123. **Thanks for the advice :) Please Enjoy this Chappie too.

**.:Chapter 2:.**

Just like his my brother. His so nice to me and all. I really love him as my brother. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We entered the cafeteria and immediately all eyes were on us. I saw a strange boy head up to me.  
"Hinamori-san. Is it true?" He asked me. I gave him a confusing look?  
Another boy headed up to me. "Why are you doing this Hinamori-san."  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. They pointed to a poster. It had a picture of me and Kuukai kissing lip to lip. I knew it was photo shopped because we never kissed in front of a sakura tree. I was fuming now. I read the caption. 'Hinamori Amu. Cheating on Ikuto! Could she be a player?' It said. I looked at Ikuto.  
"Please Ikuto listen to me" I pleaded.  
"No Amu. Don't even think about it. Don't talk to me. Alrite?"  
"N-no! I-i-i-i-its n-not w-h-hat you think!" I shouted at him while he was running off. I was on my knees now. Sobbing away. I thought I only loved Ikuto as a brother. Although this feeling...  
"Alright Everybody! The shows over" I heard a voice say. I thought it was Ikuto. I looked up frantically. I sighed when I saw all the 'guardians' there. Everyone was there except the one and only Ikuto. I was sobbing hard now. "Hey! Amu-chan. It'll be alright. But why are you crying?" Utau asked. To be honest I had no idea either. "I-i-i-i-i-i d-d-on't k-know." We all walked to the 'Guardians' secret base. I always thought of Ikuto as a brother but today. this new feeling...

After the 'talks' that we had Utau, Rima and Yaya walked me back to my dorm. "Thanks Guys. You can leave now. I'll be fine" I smiled at them sadly. I entered the dorm quietly and i saw Ikuto facing the other direction. I slowly climbed onto my bed.  
"Amu" I heard a soft husky voice. I turned around hoping that Ikuto would let me explain. "Amu. Seriously if you only want to make a fool of me you could've just said it to me." Ikuto was was...shouting at..me?  
"If you wanted kuukai to be your boyfriend you just could have told me. I just can't believed that I acctually had fallen for you." Ikuto said growing softer and softer. Ikuto had...feelings..for..me? "Ikuto" I moaned. "Please l-l-l-let m-me e-e-expl-" I choked.  
"No. Amu. Just. Stop. Leave me along" He said coldly and faced the other way."  
I was now angry. "Fine Ikuto! I will leave you alone. If you won't even let me explain. To be honest I liked you too. But you never trusted me. My feelings are disappearing now. If you want me to go with Kuukai. Fine I will! Can't you even see? The poster was magicalated!" I was sobbing full on now. Ikuto stayed facing the other way. I face the oppisite direction and fell asleep while crying.

**(Note: Magicalated is like photoshopped)**

**.:Amu Dream Land:.**

I looked around frantically. The floor was like a mirror. There was no roof. Just beautiful southern lights in the deep blue sky. "Hello?" I called out. I saw a dark shadow. I nervously turned around. "IKUTO! I was so scared" I ran to give him a hug. As I hugged him i fell down. No way. Ikuto was a.. ghost? "Ikuto Dont scare me like that!" Ikuto continue to stare forward. "Ikuto. Please. Please. Talk to me!" Ikuto slowly faded. "NO! IKuto! Please. I love you. Please don't leave me." Ikuto was now nothing. "Ikuuuuuuuuuuutoo-"

**.:Reality:.**

"" I screamed. Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi came running to me. I saw Ikuto twitch a little. I sighed. "Amu-chan are you ok?" "According to my calculations Hinamori-san had just had a nightmare" "Hinamori! If somethings bothering you, you can tell us you know." I smiled afraidly at them. "Im o-o-k. Y-y-you can g-g-o b-back to s-sleep" I tried to hide my stuttering but it didn't work. "Hinamori.." I smiled sadly at them. They went back to bed and so did I.

**.:Next Morning:.**

I woke up groggily. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Kuukai was outside the bathroom waiting for me. "Thank you for doing this for me Kuukai." I pecked him on the cheek and he blushed. I smiled. He held my hand and walked me to my first class. I saw Ikuto. When he saw me he growed at Kuukai and looked the other way. I took this chance to get back at him. I pecked Kuukai on the lips. He was shocked. I walked into class and waved at kuukai. ALOT of fan girls were shooting me daggers and all. I simply just looked the other way.

"Class. Today we are going to bond our Magical pets with another Magical pet so im going to pair you off. We'll have Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san first." Sensei said.  
"NO!" I shouted. Ikuto looked at me with cold eyes. "Can't Saaya be with Ikuto?" I glanced at Saaya. She was shocked but then nodded with agreement.  
"Well. Alright."

After classes Ikuto ran after me and grabbed my arm. His deep violet eyes met my honey golden orbs. "What do you want?" I said as coldly as I could.  
"I wanted to apologise. But I guess you were on a diffrent track" he said then faced the other way and let go of my hand. My face softened.  
"Ikuto."I whispered so no one heard me. He walked off. A small tear left my eye. I guess I just have to keep ignoring Ikuto. I walked into the cafeteria for Lunch. I saw Ikuto and Saaya making out. I made a face. When Ikuto saw me he kissed Saaya harder. I rolled my eyes and headed for the 'Guardians' table. "Hey Guys" I said croakily.  
"Amu you look terrible!" Rima said.  
"Thanks That help. ALOT" I rolled my eyes.  
"Amu-Chii! You are not aloud to cry! Only Yaya is!" Yaya squirmed.  
I tried to hold it in but i couldn't. "I-i-i-its n-n-ot t-tears Y-y-y-yaya."  
I heard a 'Hmmp' from Yaya. I couldn't help it but to look for Ikuto.I glanced around the cafeteria and spotted Ikuto staring at me. He had a cold worry face on him. I looked the other way.  
To make him even more jealous i kissed Kuukai on the lips. Utau's eyes widened and Kuukai blushed. I pulled apart sending both of them a telepathy message. _'Utau. Don't Worry. I don't like him. I'll make up every kiss. Its just a gig to get Ikuto jealous' 'Kuukai. Sorry. I wanted Ikuto to be jealous so can you please play along? By the way my mana is using up so can you please send this to the others?'  
_

I smiled at them. They smiled back. I thought I saw Kuukai frown a little. I shook it off and went to the Guardian's Meeting. I saw Ikuto sitting there with Saaya. I fumed a little and smiled fakily.  
"Heyy Saaya" I gritted my teeth chocking the name out. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Oh! You didn't know? Im the new 'Queen of Diamonds'" I saw the 'Guardians' put on a shocked face.  
Nobody but Ikuto and Aruto-sama can recruit. It was kind of obvious that Ikuto told her. "How can there be a queen when theres no king? How can King be King without parents?" Kairi said thoughtfully.  
"Well nerd. Look. Im the Kings chair and Amu looks like she'll refuse to quit the guar-" I cut him off.  
"Fine!" I shouted  
"Fine?" They all repeated except Saaya and Ikuto  
"I'll quit the guardians" I shouted running off crying. Ikuto looked at me wide eyed. It looked like he never wanted this.  
"HA! Looks like I, Yamabuki Saaya, Girlfriend of Tsukiyomi Ikuto shall be the new 'Queen Chair'." Saaya laughed evilly.  
"Great now look what you did Ikuto!" Kuukai shouted running after me  
"Ikuto. If you really think of us as friends then you will apologise to Amu" Utau shouted and also ran after me. The rest of the 'Guardians' stood there not knowing what to do.

**.:Time Skip:.**

I was crying inside my dorm room with everyone comforting me. "Amu. Its alright. His just a big jerk." Utau said.  
"Amu-chii cheer up! I've got ICE-CREAM"Yaya said. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "YAY! Amu-Chii Smiled!"  
"I love you guys" i whispered. "Utau. Can I stay in your dorm room tonight?" I asked. She nodded as if it was the most stupidest question I had just said. I forced a smile at them. I packed a couple of stuff inside a small bag. I opened the door and saw a figure standing in front of me. "Excuse me" I said softly looking down.  
"Where are you going?" I heard a husky cold voice. I knew who it was . Ikuto  
"No where that you have to know" I said coldly back still staring at the floor. I pushed him aside and started heading down the hallway to Utau's Dorm. I knocked on a Pink door. It said HG3. Rima opened the door. When she saw me she smiled. "Come in" She offered. I bowed a small bow and smiled sadly at them. Since.. I can't count... since awhile i haven't smiled or laughed a REAL laugh. I saw Yaya and Utau setting up a bed for me.  
"Guys.. You shouldn't have" I protested.  
"No! Amu-chii. Your feeling down right now. Its the least we do!"Fighted Back Yaya.  
I smiled. I thanked them lets say. The millionth time and went to bed.

**.:Next Morning:.**

I woke up and looked at the clock._ '6am' _Argh.. I glanced around the room. Utau and Rima were sleeping soundly while Yaya was sleeping back facing towards the roof with her butt sticking out. I couldn't help but giggle a small giggle. I got up and wrote a note.

_Dear Utau, Rima and Yaya_

_ If your reading this don't panic. I woke up early and i thought I should check on Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi. Don't worry about me. Sorry If I made _  
_you worry._

_ Love_

_ Amu xoxo _

I finished writing and packed up my stuff. I headed back to my dorm without a sound. When I closed the door I heard a shifting sound. "And where were you?" I turned around. I glared coldly into the Deep Violet pair of eyes. "I told you. No where you would have to know" I said coldly. I turned around and headed for the bathroom. I saw Saaya naked.  
"Aww Ikuto. If you wanted to see me again you could have just sa-" I cut her off.  
"Open your eyes you fucking slut" I said coldly  
Her expression turned red. "Don't you DARE say that about Saaya" Ikuto shouted at me. This got Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi up.  
"Oh and why can't I? What are you going to do?" I shouted back  
"Oh I don't know. How 'bout getting you kicked out of the school?" He shouted. I was taken a back. So were Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi.  
"W-w-w-what d-did y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you s-s-say?" I stuttered afraid.  
"Thats what I thought." Ikuto said checking out Saaya;s body. I slapped him very hard. "BAKA HENTAI"  
I ran off with very confused Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi. "Ikut-" Kuukai started. "DON'T START" he shouted.

I ran off down the hallway out of the school and to the secret base. I looked around. It had soo many happy memories. I shook my head. I have to get Ikuto off my mind.

**.:Time Skip - Lunch:.**

I headed for Lunch after I had, had my 'Controlling Fire' Classes. By GOD was it boring. Saaya and Ikuto were making out the whole time. But them getting detention and yelled at by the teacher was pretty funny. Instead of learning 'Controlling Fire' I learnt how to 'Control my laughter'. As I entered the cafeteria A couple of girls headed up for me and a couple of boys too.  
"Hinamori-san Im so sorry for your lost."  
"Just show me the damn poster" I said. He pointed to the notice bored. It showed me facing in one direction and Kuukai and Ikuto facing the other. The caption wrote 'Hinamori Amu. Gone through Break-Up crazy? Or Depression crazy?'. I was fuming. I ripped up the poster to bits. I stormed off to my dorm room. I packed my clothes and everything. I wrote a letter.

_Dear Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi_

_ As you know Tsukiyomi wanted me to get kicked out of this school. I am about to grant his wish. If you are reading this letter right now I would be probably half way to the 'Portal' with my mother. _  
_Thank you for being such a great friend to me. Un-Like some other person. Not naming who (Tsukiyomi and Saaya). You might have noticed that there is a ripped up poster. That is the reason why im not going to stay in this hell hold. Don't worry. I learnt a new spell where you can telepathy me in the human world. I do not wish to hear or see Tsukiyomi Ikuto ever again. Can you please also tell Utau, Yaya and Rima? I love you guys._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Hinamori Amu._

_P.S. - I read you mind Kuukai, Nagi and Kairi. I know how you feel._

_ Kuukai - Just look... Longer :)_

_ Nagi - Look lower_

_ Kairi - Lower your IQ a bit. And you will find her_

_ Sorry. Im not aloud to tell you who. I promised Them_

I finished writing the letter and folded it. I grabbed my suitcase and went to the 'Headmaster's Office'. "Uhmm. Excuse me Tsukiyomi-sama." i said creaking the door opened a little.  
"Aaah! Hello, Hello. Hinamori-san. How may I help you?"He asked me.  
"I want to leave this world. Its just not fitting into me. Im sorry." I said quickly.  
He nodded. "Be that your wish then. I shall call fall the car to come and pick you up." He said bowing.  
"Huh?" I said confusingly. I thought it would be much harder.  
"SHMS here is a free place. Your choice to stay. Your Choice to leave. But before you leave would you like your mother to come pick you up?"  
"Yes! That would be great. Thank you VERY much!" I thanked him

The car soon arrived with my mother in it. "MUM!" I hugged her. "Hey now. Would you like to goto your old school? Or a brand new school?" She asked me  
I thought about it for awhile. "New School!" I said excitedly. I didn't want my old friends to ask me where I was for one week. But i'll still miss them. Tsukiyomi-sama had agreed that I can use magic in the normal world so i am pretty syked. We entered the car and i made sure I buckled my belt 5 times before we took off. We had taken off. I saw the 'portal'. We entered through it. Thats when I saw it. My old house~~! I was so excited to be back in the human world I didn't notice a letter fly into the car. We landed in front of our old house. I got out excitedly. I hugged my mother and ran upstairs to my room! Good~ Nothing had changed. I looked inside the drawer I left my diary. Oh My God! It was still there!

_Dear Diary_

_I know I said that was going to be my last Diary entry but I thought that place doesn't suit me. Escpecially with 2 people in point. Wanting me to be kicked out of the school. I'll show them._  
_Any way I wanted to say that I 99.999% sure I won't go back. I don't want to leave the 'Normal' world. I was told by my mum that Ill be going to Kantcho High. No Magic. No Saaya. And importantly No Ikuto. Ill keep in contact with you._

_ Lots of Love _

_ Hinamori Amu_

After I finished writing my diary entry I got a telepathy. _'Hinamori. Did you read the letter?'  
_Huh? _'What message?' _I sent back at them  
_'You know. That message we sent. It should have flew into the car?'  
_I was still confused._ 'I seariously don't know what your talking about Kuukai.'_ I sent back._  
'Sorry but classes right now. I have to go. Talk later alright?'  
'Yeh Ok!' _I kept thinking about the message Kuukai keeps talking about. I yawned. Oh well. Tomorrow I have to goto school. I quickly got changed and went to bed.

**.:Next Morning:.**

I walked into my new school. I expected lots of High-schoolers walking about. Using Magic and stuff. But no. Everyone was walking about. Hurrying to get to class and gossiping along the way. I walked though a small alley. I heard voices. "Hey Kid. Didn't you get your allowance yesterday?"  
"Yeah we could use that money to buy tickets we wanted. Hand it over kid"  
"B-b-b-but thats my lunch m-money." I heard a small kid say. I hurried over to the conflict. "Hey your in my way" I said in my Cool-n-Spicy voice. Dammit! I did it again?  
"And what are you go-" Bully 1 started but Bully 2 cut him off  
"Oh no! is that..The Royal Hinamori Amu?" Yoyal? I thought  
"Oh Em Gee! That is the new transfer student we have today! The great Hinamori Amu-san. Said to have beaten up an entire football team! Even the principal from her old school let her school tax slide" The little kid said. Old school principal huh? Nahh Aruto's not like that.  
"What?" I said at the bullies  
"We're So Soooooorrrrryyyyyyy" The shouted running off.  
"Thank you Hinamori-sama. Can I please have your autograph?" The little kid said eyes twinkling.  
"Are you stupid? You were in my way too." I said flicking my hair and putting my shoulder bag over my shoulder. "She's so Cool and Spicy!" I heard him squeal. I sighed. My 'Cool' n 'Spicy' had struck again. I walked into my home room class. "Class this is our new transfer student! Hinamori Amu. Please show respect to her!" Sensei said. "Well. Please to meetcha." I said. That reminded me of The magic world. I had said the exact same thing. Was I missing The magic world? Nahh Don't be silly. Or.. was I?

**.:End Chapter 2:.**

**Please R+R!**

** ~Starry**


	4. Explanations

Dear Reviewers,

Haha! Thank you guys so much for supporting me.

**wolfgal** - I'll try make it Kuukai and Yaya match but if you think about it..  
Utau and Kairi? Don't Worry I'll try my best to make as much Kukaya.  
**VampHeart9123** - Thanx :) I'll do my best  
**ArtAddic**t - Is complicated a bad thing? I'll try make it more easy to understand from now on. Ty Ty Ty so Much for supporting me.

Thank you for the reviews. Since its holidays right now, I should be able to post one chapter a day. Currently Im also writing another story. Unfortunately its not going to be about magic

-Starry

**.:Chapter 3:.**

Sensei put me in the seat next to a large window. I looked out of it. A couple of little kids were playing in school grounds. One had Midnight Blue hair. Same as Ikuto I thought. I shook my head. No, I HAVE to get him out of my mind. "Hinamori Amu-san? Hinamori Amu-san?" I heard sensei yell. I quickly looked at our teacher. "Can you please answer the problem on the board?" I was about to raise my hands and write it on, with magic but I stopped myself. We're not in the magic world anymore. You have to get up and walk to the board. I quickly got up. I had no Idea how to do it. I read the teachers mind. My eyes buldged. Our teacher had sexual stuff in mind. I read the nerdiest kid's mind in my class. Hmmp easy. I wrote the answer. I went back to my seat. Seems like Sensei is doozing off again. I swear I saw him drool a little bit. "Ahem" I 'coughed'. "Oh Ok So no-" The bell cut sensei off. "Oh well. Class dismissed." He said dissapointed. We all cheered and ran out of the door. I looked at my next class. "Science." I whispered out loud and sighed. "So you have science huh?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around. The boy had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling ruby eyes. I could tell he was popular because a couple of fan girls behind him were drooling all over the floor. I had no intrest in him. I sighed. At least I could try to make friends. I thought.  
"Yeh how about you?" I asked nicely  
"Same here. Lets walk to class together then" he smiled. I tried to smile back but it was just too hard. "My name is Hotori Tadase. What's your name?"  
"Hinamori Amu."  
"Nice to meet you Amu-chan." He smiled sweetly. We entered the classroom. Hotori-kun went and sat down. I stayed at the front waiting to be introduced by the teacher. "Class this is Hinamori Amu-san. Here to be in our chemistry class. Hinamori-san Im Nikaidou Sensei. Let me find the Roll Class sheEEEEEEEEE" Sensei had fallen over the table. I rolled my eyes. "Great. Another weirdo teacher" I muttered and took my seat next to Hotori-kun. I saw something land on my desk. I un-scrunched up the paper and it wrote. _'Hey Amu-Chan. Want to go somewhere after classes? -Tadase' _.  
I wrote on the back. _'Sure where? -Amu' _i Threw back at him_.  
'Just follow me. -Tadase' _I smiled at him. Not a fake smile. A real smile. I continued to listen to the teacher.

.:After Classes:.

I had completely forgotten about Tadase and was about to walk home after school when a light grip formed around my arm. I turned around. Tadase smiled at me. I smiled back.  
"Yes?" I asked  
"Amu-chan. Have you completely forgotten about us hanging out?" He said frowning while letting go of my arm.  
I thought about it for awhile. "Oh Shit!" I cursed. I remembered. I was blushing in embarrassment.  
"Haha! Its alright. Lets go. Follow me" He laughed. He held onto my hand. I dazed off to space and followed him. He glanced at me. "Thinking about me ehh?" He smirked.  
To be honest. I was thinking of him. I thought of what he'll look like in a princess outfit. "Beautiful." I muttered. Hotori-kun stared at me like I was crazy.  
"Oh -Uh-h-hmm I m-mean't the setting s-sun w-w-w-as b-beautiful" I quickly thought.  
"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered. I blushed. We stopped in front of a beautiful lake. "Wow." I whispered softly.  
"I told you after classes because I wanted you to see the beautiful sunset reflecting it." He explained looking up. I looked at him with admiring eyes. He really is like a Prince like the fan girls keep saying. I looked at my watch. "Holy Shit! Im late. Thank you Hotori-Kun but I have to get home quickly. I promised my mum that we would go shopping!" I shouted running off. "Thank-You for such a pleasent evening. "

I ran all the way back home. Puffind and Huffing. "Muuum! Im home! Are we re -Puff- ady?" I said breathing hard.  
"Huh? Amu! Didn't you read my text? I said we're not going today. We're going tomorrow."  
I looked at her confusingly. "Check your phone Amu" I touched my pocket. Huh? My phone wasn't there. I checked my back pocket of my pants. I remembered that I tripped on the way back home. "Oh No..."I whispered silently.  
"Whats wrong honey?"  
"Ahahahaha" I laughed nervously. "Nothings wrong mama" I quickly ran upstairs into my room. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT BALLS. Mama is going to kill me! I grabbed my room's phone and dialed Hotori-kun's number.

Bzzzz..

Bzzzz..

_'Hello. Hotori Tadase speaking' _My hear beated faster abit. I didn't know why though.  
_'Uhmm Hotori-kun. Its me Hinamori Amu.'_  
_'Oh! Amu-chan! How may I help you?'_  
_'I was wondering if by any chance you had found my phone?'_  
_'Hmm? Your Phone? I don't think so..'  
'Ok thank you anyway. Bye B-'  
__'Wait Amu-chan. I need to talk to you. Its really important.'  
'Now?'  
'No its not safe. I'll come pick you up at your house tomorrow. Until tomorrow. Amu-sama'  
_

_Beep.  
_

Tadase had hung up. Huh? Amu-sama? Does he even know where my house is? When did he become so searious. I shook it off and went to bed. I hope I can find my Phone soon.

.:Next Day:.  
I heard a couple of thumps on my balcony window. I quickly opened it. THUD. A rock landed on my forehead. "OWW! Heyy!" I shouted off my balcony.  
"Shhh Amu-chan. Sorry. Can you move aside for a second?" I nodded. I walked back into my room. When I turned around I saw Hotori-kun on my balcony. "HOW THE FU-" I was stopped by Hotori-kun  
"Amu-sama. I'll explain about that later. You and your friends are in Grave danger!"  
"Hotori-Kun What are you talking about"  
"Im talking about Your connection with the magic world."  
I tingled nervously. "W-w-w-what m-magic w-world? I-i-i-i d-don't know what y-your talking about" I stuttered  
"Amu-sama. Stop being stubborn. I know. I was sent here 1 year ago to protect humans from the Evil side of the magic world. Easter. Amu-sama. I'll explain when we get there. Please just come with me."  
I nodded and he grabbed onto my hand. He mumbled a spell and grew Golden wings on his back. I smirked. I mumbled the same spell. He smiled.  
"Ok Amu-sama follow me" Again with the 'Amu-sama'.

Why? And what happened to my friends in the 'Magic World'. True I thought it was odd that none of them contacted me with 'Telepathy' lately. I quickly flew after Hotori-kun. We landed the evening before today. The same place we came. Hotori-kun mumbled another spell. The water parted aside and there was a staircase that appeared in front of us. Hotori-kun held my hand and we walked down carefully. There were alot of dripping water sounds. It was kind of spooky. We went deeper and deeper into the water cave. It became darker and darker. I tried to do the 'Light' Spell but Hotori-kun stopped me. I frowned and held onto his arm tightly. I closed my eyes and he lead me to the place we were suppose to go. "Amu-sama you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes. We were in a water palace. You could see water was filled in the room but you could breath and even talk in water! I guess it was an advanced spell.

"Amu-sama. Im sure you want answers correct?" He started asking me  
I nodded. "Do you remember anything about your father? Or did your mother say anything?"  
Father. Papa.. I thought. "Mama only said that papa died in a car accident." I answered remembering that time. I was crying alot when I found out my father was dead.

**(Note:Amu called Mother and Father - Mama and Papa because she got use to it when she was a kid.)**

"Good. Looks like your mother did her job.."He trailed off  
"Huh? Mama? Papa? Please exp-: I got cut off  
"I'll explain it now. You see. Your father isn't dead" He started. I was shocked. "Have you heard of the kingdom 'Easter'?" He asked me. I only heard him mention it once. So I shook my head. "You see. Easter is a company that takes. How should I put this. 'Magical' People's skills that have entered the Human World or have left the boundaries and into the 'Evil' side of the magic kingdom." I nodded understandingly. "The Kingdom 'Easter' Stands Right in the middle of the 'Evil' side of the magic world. And unfortunately there was an old folk tail always said to the people who wield magic.

**.:The Princess and the Prince Vs. Evil:.**  
Once Upon a time there were 2 VERY RARE powers upon the magic world. Only a girl and a boy at a time can wield this power. The shining star (Humpty Lock) and the Midnight Moon (Dumpty Key) Everytime a Hero and a Heroine will team up and beat the 'Evil' Kingdom. But every time a NEW evil will born. Every Decade the 'Evil' world gets stronger and stronger. Every Decade The Hero and Heroine will forget and forget each other more and more. Although somehow. Every time they manage to remember each other and destroy great evil. The Past are only their past. The Present is what we should be doing. And the future. Is everything every Man kind is looking forward for.

**Evil will be destroyed. Let Evil be gone**  
**Life will come back all happy again**  
**Hoping and Praying that theres no evil on our lawn **  
**There will be no wound. There will be no pain**

**Hero and Heroine fight for us**  
**Fight for us and let 'Evil' die**  
**Care for us with full of lust**  
**Carelessly wave 'Evil' Good-bye**

**How I love you says Hero**  
**I love you more. She replies**  
**No more evil for a decade and zero **  
**Theres Evil. The graveyard he lies. **

_(Note: I wrote this poem. Yes I know its very gay but please don't Copy it)_

**_.:End - The Princess and the Prince Vs. Evil:._**

"Yeah but how are you so sure that I AM the princess of Humpty Lock Kingdom?" I asked  
"Oh that. We are secret bodyguards. We spy and hunt for people" He started. I shivered at the word 'hunt'. "We lately found that Saaya has entered the evil side of the Magic world. We are 100% sure that you, Hinamori Amu-sama. Is the princess of the humpty lock." I stared at him then raised an eyebrow.  
"Then what does this have to do with papa?" I asked confusingly.  
He looked at me with his sparkling ruby eyes. "Ahh. Thats what im about to get to. It may be hard for you though. As you know in the story the hero and heroine destroys the kingdom." I nodded  
"The Hero and Heroine have to destroy the KING of great evil. And in this case the King of great evil is you fistheey" He lowered his voice at the last word.  
"Is my WHAT?" I shouted impatiently.  
"Amu-sama... Its your father." I slowly took steps backwards. No way... "That is the reason why your father left your mother. Your father loved your mother very much but... Im sorry I can't tell you the secret.." I stamped on my foot impatiently  
"As the Princess of Humpty Lock Kingdom. I command you!" I said. He was shocked but looked down and went on one knee. He looks like he was about to propose I thought.  
"Please Forgive me, Your Highness. Your mother was the Heroine Before you. She was meant to marry the Hero but she fell in love with your father. That time they were only 19 and Great Evil had not formed yet. Your mother knew that she was the heroine but refused to marry the hero. Peace never formed until your 'Birth' father left and your mother was forced to marry the 'Hero'. Your step-father was actually killed in the battle with your 'Birth' father. Your birth father is now the King of Evil along with another daughter. And that daughter. Is Saaya Yamabuki. Saaya's parents that Aruto-sama explained were not acctually her parents. They were her 'Fake' parents. Your 'birth' father sent her. She was sent so she could gather information about you" He explained.

I was REALLY shocked now. Birth father? Step Father? Mother the heroine before me? I couldn't take it anymore. I fainted. I heard a faint voice. "Amu-sama! Amu sama!Hurry Take her!" I heard Hotori-kun yell.

I blinked a couple of times. The room was still burry. Wait room? Last time I checked I was in an Underwater Palace... I Blinked some more. I heard voices. "Kuukai! She woke up!" Huh? Nagi? Why is he here? Oh shit.. Don't tell m- "Rise and Shine Hinam- Wait no. Heroin- No. Your High- No... Princess. Welcome back to the Magic World" Shit SHit SHIt SHIT SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK! No!  
I sat up quickly. I was surrounded by my friends. I even saw Ikuto sat on the chair with Saaya Hugging his arm. I sighed. I looked at my friends. I blinked. Once. Twice. looks like Hotori-kun didn't explain to them. "Wheres Hotori-kun?" I asked them  
"Who?" said rima raising an eyebrow  
"Ohhh! You mean that blondy that brought you here?" Utau asked. I nodded.  
"His outside waiting" Nagi Answered.  
"Amu-chiiiiiiiiiiii! I was soo worried about youu! Yaya didn't have anyone to play with me!" Yaya wailed. giggled.  
"Kuukai. Do you mind calling Him in?" I asked him. He nodded and went out the door. I saw Yaya stare at Kuukai while he went out the door.  
"Ehhh? So some lovey dovey going on between you and Kuukai?" I asked Yaya smirking. I heard Ikuto stifle a laughter. Immediately my smile turned upside down. I did't want to talk to him. Ikuto noticed me and his reaction became apologetic. "Amu.." I heard him whisper. I was only mad at him for shouting at me for no reason. I know its petty but STILL! He shouldn't have yelled at me in the first place!  
"Amu-san are you alright?" I heard Hotori-kun's voice. Huh? San? wasn- OHHH! Saaya was in here. I saw Hotori-kun wink a little. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you for bringing me back here. I owe you one!" I said  
"No problem. Anything for you." He said charmingly.  
"Haha! Your too kind!" I replied. The others listened to our conversation in Awe. I heard Ikuto mutter. _'Stupid Blondie'_. HA! His jealous. Well.. Should i forgive him? Do I still have feelings for Ikuto? Or do I have feelings for Tadase? I wondered to myself..

**.:End Chapter 3:.**

Thank you for reading Chapter 3. The last few Questions will be answered in Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Im sorry if this is short. I didn't have as much time..

Please R+R

- Starry


	5. Finding the Hero

_**SpotLight **_- Dear Readers.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Please read 'My fake boyfriend'. Even though I didn't write it I think its a fantastic story.

_(Note: Guys Im starting to have some personal Issues so if I dont submit a chapter a day please bear with me)_

Guys who want Kuyaya~ 

I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that yes this story is now Kuyaya and Amuto. Bad news is that its gonna be Kuyaya at a later time. 

-Starry

**.:Chapter 4 - Finding the Hero:.**

Hotori-kun had told me some stories when I was little while the others sat on the bed and listened as well. As for Ikuto. Well. His Gay. I thought. He just sat outside making out with Saaya

**.:Flashback:. Normal POV**

"Hinamori Amu-san" Tadase called out. Amu turned around. The 2 little kids played together happily. "Honey! Come back inside its cold." Amu's step-father called out.  
"Yes Papa!" Amu said happily. Amu took Tadase's hand and pulled him inside with her. Tadase had always been Amu's guardian Warlock ever since she was 4 years old. They were both the same age and Tadase was given the job when he was 4. Amu's Mum and Dad did not know about this guardian thing until after Amu's 'Birth' father had left.  
"Papa! Can Tase-chii stay wif us today?" Amu asked her father in her 'Baby' voice.  
"Honey, Its Tadase not tase and it with not wif. Plus Yes he can stay with us" Amu's Dad smiled at Tadase. He smiled back. "I'll call your parants Tadase-Kun. Please keep Amu in company." Tadase nodded. "Amu-chan. Lets head upstairs." Tadase asked Amu. She smiled and nodded. Tadase walked hand in hand with Amu upstairs. They giggled and played together

**.:Pause Flashback:. (Amu POV)**

_"_Amu you might not remember this because I was forced to erase your memory after how hurt you were that 2 fathers of your had been lost." Tadase explained. The others nodded and I gasped. My memories. My friends. My life. Was...erased?

**.:Play Flashback:. (Normal POV)**

_"" Tadase and Amu heard a scream from downstairs. They hurriedly ran downstairs and Amu tripping along the way._  
_"Papa! Papa! Where are you Papa?" Cried Amu. Tadase stared at Amu with sad eyes._  
_"Amu-chan.." Tadase trailed off._  
_"Tase-chii! Wheres papa? Wheres Mama?" Amu cried grabbing onto his shirt crying._  
_"Amu-chan. You have to stay strong so Papa can stay strong with you. You papa is deagh." He quietly said._  
_"My Papa is whattt? " Amu cried. "Please Tase-chii pwease tell mee"_  
_"Y-y-y-your p-papa h-has" Tadase choked on his words. "-gone to a b-better p-place n-now." Hoping that Amu would understand._  
_"" Amu cried. Tadase blocked his ears and at the same time trying to comfort Amu._  
_"Hooonneeyyy Im hoome!" A lady called from the door._  
_"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Amu ran and hugged her mum at the door._  
_"Huh? Honey whats wrong?" She asked worriedly. She looked over at where Tadase was standing looking down._  
_"Tadase-kun.. What happened?" She asked getting more worried. Tadase shakily and nervously pointed to the backyard door. Midori (Amu's mum) quickly let go of Amu and ran to the backyard door._  
_"H-O-L-Y S-H-IT!" She cursed and started to burst into tears. Amu was still crying and now having lack of air and fluids she fainted. _  
_"AAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUU!" Midori cried._

_-Time skip-_

"Amu! Please Amuu! Honey Please don't leave me here!" Amu heard voices. 'Was I dead?' Amu thought. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.  
"Mama?" She stuttered  
"OH HONEY!" Midori screamed and hugged her daughter VERY tightly. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
"-gasp- Ma- Ma- Can-t-Brea-th" Amu managed to say between deep breaths.  
"Oh! Sorry honey!" Midori apologised. Amu glanced around the room.  
"Mama! Wheres Tase-kun?" Amu asked.  
"Tadase-kun went home to see his parents." Midori answered. 'Parents, dead, better place, father, papa, PAPA. DON'T LEAVE ME PAPA' Amu thought. She all of a sudden started choking for breath.

A while later...  
"Amu-chan. Im sorry. This is the only way." Amu heard a voice. Tase-kun? Amu thought. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Tadase's hand were covering her eyes. Amu heard Tadase mumble a spell. White light came out of his hands...

**.:End Flashback: (Amu POV)**

I stared at the floor. "Answer me." I said angrily.  
"Huh?" They all chorused. "Who!" I shouted. Small tears where forming in my eyes now.  
"Amu. What are you talking about?" Tadase repeated.  
"WHO! Who forced you to erase my memory?" I cried  
"It was... Your birth father." He answered quietly. My eyes widened.  
"Why would you listen to him? " I screamed. "Why did you help my father destroy my life? Why? Why did you let me forget my friends. My family!"  
I was bursting into tears now.  
"Amu. If I hadn't done that you could've died.." He trailed off. I stopped sobbing and looked at Tadase.  
"I..-choke- could've...died?" I managed to get out. Tadase nooded.  
"You see. I knew your father. He loved you very much. He was FORCED to goto the evil side. He wanted to fight side by side with you mother. He was threatened that id he didn't go then they would kill your mother. Your father could see the future. Your heart was already full of sorrofulness and hurtfulness. Your father explained to me. That is why I did it." Tadase explained.  
I gaped. I never knew that my papa loved me and mama that much.  
"So basically thats why you 'step father died' Your father didn't want you to live through a broken life again. Although your stepfather's death is still a mystery. I promised your mother that I would tell you when you were 14 years old but I guess it slipped." Tadase laughed nervously. I god my hand ready to slap him but I stopped myself. 'I could play with him for awhile' I thought.  
"Tadase-Koiii! Come here" I blinked seductively. Seriously fun! Tadase slowly made his way next to me. I slapped him on the left.  
"Thats for not telling me when I was 14" I slapped him on the right. "Thats for erasing my memory. Ok im done." He smiled but then winced in pain. He slowly pulled his head back. I took this chance to slap him again on both sides. "And that because...I feel like it" I smiled. He put both hands on his cheek. One on each side.  
"Oww" He muttered. I laughed. You should have seen his expression! It was priceless. 'Well.. I guess he was right. I didn't cause me any pain for 9 years...' I thought. I shook my head. Oh well. We continued to chat and talk about the past. We laughed, we cried, we yelled, we screamed. I have to admit. It was pretty fun. But why do I feel something is left out of my heart... Was it my father? Was it...Ikuto?

After awhile the others left my hospital room. (Note. If I didn't mention it before.. They were in a hospital after Amu had fainted). "Amu. I need to talk to you." Tadase whispered from the door. I nodded. He walked in silently and sat next to me on the chair.  
" Amu we are all in grave danger. I can sense the evil are getting ready for battle. We have to find the hero immediately" He said softly. I nodded eagerly.  
"Ok. But how can we find the Hero when we're not allowed to tell anyone?" I asked him.  
"I've learnt a spell. But it could take awhile. Ot captures the inner self of their heart and cleanse it and it will show whether that person has a one-of-a-kind heart. It takes quite a while to check one person. If that person was actually the Midnight Moon he would have shown it by now. He must have allot of reasons why not to." He explained. I just kept nodding like an idiot. I thought I saw a flash of blue by the door window. I shook it off. Must be my imagination. " I had asked Aruto-sama and I can be excused from my mission for 2 weeks. I will not be coming with you to school thought." He continued. I looked down disappointed at the last bit. He laughed. "Its ok. Don't Worry. Amu-sama! I always have you back!" He said cheerfully. I giggled at that bit.

Looks like its gonna be one Hella of an adventure.

.:End Chapter 4:.

Dear Veiwers

Im sorry that this was very short. Ill try my best to upload another chapter today as an apology of not uploading yesterday. Thank you to all my supporters. ^^

Lots of Love

_Starry


	6. Infrutrating Easter

Dear Viewers

Thanx for all the reviews again. Lets see if we can get to 35 in this chapter ^^ Sorry I could'nt update. My computer kept crashing.

~Starry

**Chapter 5. One friend lost. A Battle Begins.**

"Ok ready? I'll show you the spell."Tadase smiled. I smiled back. "Ok first lets test your on your hands." Tadase said looking at my hands. I started to concentrate. Must think. Must let mind flow. I closed my eyes. I thought of . No-Iku SHIT! No can't think of Ikuto. I gripped my eyes tighter together. Tadase saw this. "Amu-sama. Lets do this tommorrow. Your still having lack of air and blood." He said worried that I'll denie this. But I didn't I nodded. "Have some rest Amu-sama. We'll continue tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. He kissed my forehead and walked out the door. A flash of blue dashed past the door window. Ok. So now im 100% sure that I saw blue. What could it be. I shook it off again. I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again several hours later. It was 2 AM in the morning. "Amu" I heard a husky voice whisper. I blinked my eyes a couple of times. I couldn't see his face. His hands were in his pocket and his hair was in his face. He had midnight blue hair. Funny how this guy was sooo familiar to me. I tried to make out his face. I slowly raised my hands moving his hair aside. His strong grip formed around my hands. I gasped.  
"Who are you?" I asked warily.  
"Amu" He kept whispering. He was holding onto my hand. His hair brushed slowly against my hand. "I-i-i-i-k" Before I could finish he pressed his lips against mine. I felt the urge to kiss back so I did. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and battled with his tongue. He won. His tongue started to explore every bit of my mouth. I had to admit. I was enjoying my FIRST French kiss.

I woke up breathing hard. Just a dream Amu. I said to myself. I went back to sleep again.

The Next Day.

I woke up again. That was a strange dream. I thought. Nagi and Rima entered the room. "Oh! Amu-chan you're awake!" Nagi said abit surprised. I smirked at them holding hands.  
"If you want to go all lovey dovey you can you know." I smirked.  
"AS IF I WANT TO GO WITH GIRLY BOY" Rima shouted, blushing.  
"AND SHORTY HERE IS JUST FULL OF GAY SHIT COMEDY" Nagi shouted too blushing.  
"I smirked. "Sure" was all I said to make them crack.  
"Fine Amu you win." Rima gave up. I smirked. They gave me an 'Uh Oh' face. I continued to smirk.  
"Unless you want me to tell everyone about your relationship you have to kiss each other WITH tongue." I said flatly. The looked at me as if I was joking.  
"We Haven't even kissed yet." Nagi protested. I raised an eyebrow.  
"IDIOT! why did you go ahead and tell her that" Rima shouted blushing at Nagi. I thought for awhile.  
"Since you haven't kissed for awhile hehe.." I laughed a small evil laugh. They shivered a bit. "You have to do a full make-out session right here right now. I won't be looking but i'll be listening."  
Now Rima almost fainted. Nagi held onto her. She slapped him off. I giggled. "HA! You guys acctually thought I was serious?" I laughed so loud Kuukai, Yaya, Utau, Ikuto and Saaya came running.  
"Is she having a mood swing?" Ikuto asked a doctor. They nodded their heads. I suddenly felt the urge to get a butcher knife and raising it up. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. "Hehehe.." I laughed evilly. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" screamed Saaya. The girls rolled their eyes.  
"Dude! Its just the 'Killer' Mood swing no big " Utau screamed at me when I swang it at her hair. It chopped a bit off. I felt a sudden change. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! My seductive mood swing. Arghh if I ever forgive Ikuto his never going to let this slide. I went and sat on Ikuto. SHIT! Why is it IKUTO!  
"Baby did I ever tell you I Love Bluuuee" I whispered seductively. I could tell Ikuto is smirking. My mood swing stopped. I punched Ikuto in the stomach.  
"Alright! Shows over" Kuukai shouted at the nurses and docters that were watching. (Plus some doctors that were drooling wishing that they were Ikuto) "Arghh why dose this always happen to me" I muttered  
"Hinamori good news! ou can leave the hospital tonight!" Kuukai said cheerfully giving me his goofy grin and a thumbs up. I smiled. They all smiled back excluding Ikuto and Saaya who were fighting. (Saaya seems to think that Ikuto was cheating on her with Amu but he claims that they weren't dating anyway).

Suddenly I felt dozy. They took this chance to get out of the room quickly. I felt somone grip my arm. "Kair-kun?" I whispered. I looked at him. He was badly injured.  
I felt tears started forming in my eyes. "A-A-a-amuu. R-r-reven... m...i...w..s...E...t...r..."Was all I heard from Kairi before he had passed out.  
"" I yelled. My friends hurried back.  
"Whats wrong Amu?" Utau asked panicky. She looked at Kairi lieing on the floor and fainted. Kuukai just caught her before she fell. Yaya gave out a small pout.  
"Amu-Chan what happened?" Nagi asked me. I explained to them and told them about the last words he told me. "K-k-k-k- -sob- aiiirriii h-h-had d-d-d-diee waaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I cried.

From that time on. I swore to myself.I will decrypt Kairi's code and Kill that person with my own hands.

...Tonight - Infrutrating Easter...

"Guys. I've thought about this. Ikuto good you came." I said to Ikuto and the others. I smiled a bit that Ikuto acctually listened to me and didn't bring Saaya for once. "Tonight. Im going to proove to you that I, Hinamori Amu is the Shining star a.k.a Humpty Lock a.k.a Humpty Princess." I finished in one breath.  
"Hinamori I know you mean well but how?" Kuukai asked. I looked at Ikuto.  
"I wanted to cut the tension between us. And I want you guy's help." I answered not leaving Ikuto's deep violet eyes. I blinked and looked away. "The plan is we dress up as Easter's guards and we go in the perimeter. But fir-" I was cut off by Rima.  
"Amu-chan. Lets decide who wants to be in it first." Rima said flatly. I nodded and looked at everyone one by one.  
"Utau?" I asked hopefully.  
"Amu. Im always by your side fighting for you." She answered with a smile  
"Kuukai?" He gave me a thumbs up and a goofy smile. "I'll take that as a yes."  
"Yaya?" "Amu-chiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she tacked me with a hug. "Haha! Alright thats 3 down and 3 more to go"  
"Rima?" "I'll go if nagi goes." I looked at him hopefully. He sighed and nodded. I finally looked at Ikuto's deep violet eyes. We stared at each other for a minute or two.  
"AHEM" Kuukai 'coffed'. I blinked and quickly looked away blushing tint pink. "Urmm if you do-" I quickly added but Ikuto cut me off.  
"Amu. I'll come" He smiled. Not any smile. A REAL smile. I smiled back. "Alright thats everyone. Oh and Tadase is coming" I added. Ikuto muttered some curses under his breath.  
"Amu-sama!" Tadase yelled and waved running towards us.  
"'sama'?" They all chorused.  
"Yes sama. Amu is the true princess. Not Saaya. We are a special magic team that protects humans from evil magic. We have recently realised that Saaya has been in touch with 'Evil' recently." Tadase explained. They all nodded.  
"Alright. Now explanations done. The plan is this. Easter usually goes with pairs so lets pair up." I said.  
"Urhmm K-k-kuukai. Want to be my partner?" Utau stuttered asking while blushing.  
"uhmm sorry utau. Im already Yaya's partner" he said winking at Yaya. She blushed. Utau gave her a dirty look.  
"Ok! Farout! Ok i'll set up the partners." I shouted at everyone asking each other and denying. "Kuukai and Yaya." They smiled at me.  
"Nagi and Rima" I smirked. They blushed.  
"Tadase and Ikuto" I sighed.  
"HEY! No fair! We want to be with a girl too" protested Ikuto  
"Who?" I asked impatiently.  
"You!" He smirked. I felt myself blush a little.  
"Hey Hoshina-san. I guess im with you" Tadase said cheerfully.  
" Ok the plan is we'll name each partner. Ikuto and me is Team A. Team B. Kuukai,Yaya. Team C. Nagi, Rima. Team D Tadase, Utau. We'll use telepathy to communicate. Team A (Ikuto & Amu) will go from the north entry. Team B (Kuukai & Yaya) will go from the south entry. Team C (Nagi & Rima) East. and Team D (Tadase & Utau). We will formaly enter. I had stolen some guard badges from Easter thanks to Kair-" I paused at the word Kairi.  
"Its ok Amu" Ikuto comforted. I smiled.  
"Thanks to Kairi. We will walk as if we are patrolling and enter the middle chamber where the 'King' (My father) sits. I had finally decrypted the words by the way. He said amuu. R-r-reven... m...i...w..s...E...t...r.. which I didn't get but I slowly got it. 'Amu revenge me. It was Easter.' " They looked at me bewided shock. I smiled a small smile.

"You guys ready? If your in then you can't back out the last second." I looked at them warningly. Then all gave me a warm smile. Ikuto smirked, Kuukai gave me two thumbs up, Yaya hugged my left arm while Utau right, Rima and Nagi held hands and smiled at each other then at me and Tadase just smiled. "Good Luck to us" I whispered

.:End Chapter 5:.

Im REALLY sorry I couldn't update. My computer kept crashing for no god damn reason...

~ Starry

P.S if i dont update the next chapter faster I'll notice you guys ;)


	7. Would they Fail?

Dear Viewers,

I've started a new story called 'Odd Families'. Heres a sneak peak of what its going to be your not intrested skip the first bit and onto the Bold written writing. **Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Summary -** _Amu and Ikuto's Parents are odd parents. They always think off weird ideas to lighten up the mood! The weirdest Idea they had ever thought of is to move in with each other. Amu's mum had asked Amu not to fall in love with Ikuto so they don't cause problems. What will happen if Amu finds out she does? Will Ikuto feel the same way? And! What sort of problems will they cause if they._

Sneak Peak of Chapter one.

**Chapter 1 - Bad Morning.**

**Amu POV**

_Arghh! Stupid sun! Oh! Hello everybody! My name is Hinamori Amu. Its my last year in Seiyo High! Today is the first day of school. I hope I make a good impression..._  
_I walked downstairs and to the dining table. I was still in my PJs when I sat down. "Oh! Amu dear. Your still here? Its already 8:40 am!" Midori my mother said surprised at me. OH CRAP! I think my alarm clock slowed down yesterday! I quickly ran upstairs, put on my school uniform and grabbed my books for the day. I ran back downstairs and to my mother. I quickly pecked her on the cheek and ran to my father sitting on the sofa reading newspaper. I pecked him on the top of the head. Agrhh stupid alarm clock! I ran all the way to school. Shoot! I left my phone at home! I thought. Dammit._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Will they achieve their goal?**

We slowly crept to our locations. _'Guys on the count to 10 we walk casually like a guard inside the building. If they ask us what ID we are or where we were use the hyptism magic spell.'  
In 10 seconds we could loose our whole plan.  
In 9 seconds we could all die  
In 8 seconds we loose our life  
in 7 seconds we loose our friends  
__In 6 seconds the secrets that haven't been revealed may still remain a secret  
__In 5 seconds love might be lost  
In 4 seconds we will move in  
In 3 seconds the possibilitly to find my father might happen  
In 2 seconds we might be able to succeed  
In 1 seconds we might face DEATH _

_'Team... Form out!'_ I telepathy-ied to Team B,C,D. Everyone started to walk into the tower. "Who are you?" The guard asked Ikuto and I. We rolled our eyes at the guard.  
"Guards! What do you think Dipshit!" Ikuto cursed. I giggled a small giggle.  
"Oh. well -hic- what -hic business -hic- do you have -hic- here?" The guard giggled and hiccuped.  
"What do you think dumbass! Patroling the castle" I said impatiently.  
"Oh hehe. -hic- sure go -hic pass" He hiccuped opening the huge golden gates. _'Amu. Team C here. We're in' 'Ikuto Team B here. It was hard. We're in though'  
_"Huh? wheres Team D?" I asked worridly to Ikuto. _'This is Team D.'_ I waited hopefully for the next part. _'We had successfully passed the guard' _Arghh Stupid stubborn Utau. I muttered.  
_'Team B,C,D. Lets go through Phrase One. We'll team up Team B head over to your right so we meet. Team C Head over to your Left so you reach to Team D. Team D find some way to hide before they get to you.'  
_I sent over to them. "Ikuto we have to hide asw- Huh? Ikuto?" I looked from left to right panicking.  
"Yo over here" He said swinging from a bar attached to the roof.  
"Stupid I-" I shouted but stopped by Ikuto's soft lips. "Ok. Come on. We have to hide." I whispered blushing. I thought I saw a tint of pink coming from Ikuto. Nahh must be my dreams. Never. Ikuto Tsukiyomi ever blushes for a girl. I thought. Meh. Maybe just my thoughts. We found a hiding spot on the roof top.  
_'Team B. Have you started moving?'_ We awaited for a reply. _'We have started moving and now very close to our destination' _I nodded to Ikuto and we jumped off the rooftop. At the corner of my eyes I saw 2 guards heading our way. I pushed Ikuto to the other side of the door. We pretended to be guarding the door so no one goes in.  
"Oh! Hey! What Area are you 2 patrolling right now?" They asked us. I hesitated but hid it well enough so the 2 guards don't see us.  
"We're currently patrolling Area D2. But 'HE' told us to guard this door" Ikuto told them not moving an inch of his body other than his mouth. I tried to do the same but it was seriously hard.  
"Very well then. Would you like us to guard the door so you can patrol your area? Or would you like to guard the door while we patrol D2?" They asked us. This time Ikuto hesitated. There might be other guards patrolling that area when they go and there might be someone going past here. I balanced out the odds.  
"Its Ok. We only need to guard here for a little more. You can continue your jobs. We can do both." I answered them. I saw Ikuto smile. I smiled back.  
"Very well." They said and continues walking.  
"Phew that was close" I said placing my left hand on my heart breathing hard and sweating a little.  
"Its ok. Team B should be here soon" Ikuto said comfortingly.  
'Team B come in. Team B come in' I sent awaiting there reply. 2 minutes went by and I was really worried.  
"Amu. Lets start walking. We might run into them." Ikuto whispered. I nodded and we walked 'patrolling' way to where Kuukai and Yaya were.  
_'-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Booo! Haha! Enjoy our joke Hinamori?' _Something screamed in my brain.  
'Arghh stupid Yaya & Kuukai. I told you not to scare us like that from the beginning.' I sent back. I saw them and waved them to come over. They ran to us. But before they could get to us some thing happened. The path in between us and Kuukai & Yaya gave away. A crack formed. Yaya looked as if she was going to faint and fall but Kuukai grabbed onto her before she did.  
"WHATS GOING ON!" I yelled at them. They grabbed their face and took the mask off.  
"You've been tricked! Bwahahahaha" He laughed evilly. I gasped.  
"Ikuto its that drunk guard from the North door. He wasn't Drunk at all! They seemed to know our whole plan!" I whispered to Ikuto.  
"Indeed we do!" He said. "My name is Tomoya Hashinko. Deputy Guard of 'Easter'. My specialty is Reading minds." Ikuto and I gasped in shock. A net above us captured us together. Oh no... I can't send a telepathy because then that Tomaya dude will know. What should I do... Could I unleash my Shining Star power? But if I do that then he might know that I am the humpty lock person...  
Arghh our whole plan backfired...  
"Amu. We'll be ok. " Ikuto smiled sadly. I smiled sadly back. They threw us in a dungeon. I saw 3 other nets with 2 people in it each.  
"Huh? Utau? Kuukai? Yaya? Tadase? Nagi? Rima?" I asked.  
"Amu-Chi! Thank god!" Yaya squealed.  
"Yaya. Didn't you send me a telepathy?" I asked her curiously.  
"They forced me." wailed Yaya. I smiled in defeat. I looked around the room finding any holes or secret passages. I started pressing the bricks around the dungeon.  
"Amu. What are you doing?" Rima asked. She was the first to notice me pressing the bricks.  
"Well. Ive watched a lot of fantasy dramas. And sometimes inside a dungeon theres always a secret passage or some of the bricks are too loose. Lets have a go everyone." I told them encouragingly.  
"But Amu-chiiii! Theres so many bricks! how are we going to finish?"  
"Uhh. I can answer that. SHARINGAI" Ikuto yelled the spell.  
"Huh? Sharingai?" Nagi repeated.  
"Amu. You were right. There." Ikuto pointed to the brick sticking out a little. "There was a secret path."  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
"Some spell I picked up before we left." He said yawning. We all worked together to pull the brick out.  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ... 8 DOING?" The guard yelled hurrying to get the keys to open the dungeon door. We all jumped into the hole one at a time. We all slid down a slippery soil. We landed on a grassy patch.  
"Hurry climb aboard. Ikuto summon yours aswell." I said hurridly and called out my magical pet. So did Ikuto. We flew all the way back to the secret base.

* * *

"Arghh Ikuto and I didn't find anything how 'bout you guys?" I asked them.  
"Me and Nagi didn't either." Rima answered.  
"Kuukai and I" Yaya started. Utau twitched. "We found some fingerprints and guess who it was?"  
"It was... Saaya." She said dramatically.  
"See what I said?" I told them. They nodded in agreement.  
"Oh and we found a couple of old books and stuff. I thought we could use it to search up on weaknesses and information on Easter and Evil." Tadase said.  
"Lets rest up for today." Utau said shivering. Probably still afraid of Easter. I thought.  
We nodded and headed back to our dorms.

We know one thing now... 

Saaya is dangerous!

* * *

**.:End Chapter 6:.**

Thanks for reading. Please R+R


	8. Odd Room

.:Seiyo High: Place where magic begins:.

Re:.  
**VampHeart9123  
**Thanks for always supporting me. I really needed that :)

ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE PEOPLE!

* * *

**Flashback:.**

_"Arghh Ikuto and I didn't find anything how 'bout you guys?" I asked them._  
_"Me and Nagi didn't either." Rima answered._  
_"Kuukai and I" Yaya started. Utau twitched. "We found some fingerprints and guess who it was?"_  
_"It was... Saaya." She said dramatically._  
_"See what I said?" I told them. They nodded in agreement._  
_"Oh and we found a couple of old books and stuff. I thought we could use it to search up on weaknesses and information on Easter and Evil." Tadase said._  
_"Lets rest up for today." Utau said shivering. Probably still afraid of Easter. I thought._  
_We nodded and headed back to our dorms._

_We know one thing now..._

_Saaya is dangerous!_

**.:Chapter 7:. Gathering Information [Amu POV] **

We slept for the rest of the night and I woke up hearing a knock from our dorm.** [Note:. Hers/Ikutos/Nagis/Kuukai's dorm]** I got tackled down onto they floor. I was really shocked. I quickly rubbed my eyes. Well. Obvious. It was Yaya.'  
"-sigh- Sorry Amu -yawn- She was up hypo all night long" Yawned Utau.  
"Did you guys bring the infomation?" I asked rather annoyed that it wasn't 10:30 am and there already here. I mean ITS ONLY 8:55! They nodded and threw it all on a table.  
"Heres the fingerprint of Saaya so we have proof." Utau said.  
"And heres the data, files and books." Rima yawned. Amu went and woke Kuukai and Nagi up by gently shaking their shoulders. As for Ikuto. Well. I kicked him ... down there and pinched his ear. I knew that was his weakness.  
"OWW MOTHER FU-" He cussed but I cut him off by slapping him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
"Get up. We're all up" I said coldly as I left the bedroom.  
"Dude. You think shes still pissed at you?" Kuukai asked sitting up from his bed.  
"No clue." Ikuto said in pain wincing at every word. "Oww. She slaps hard" Nagi and Kuukai chuckled. The 3 got up and went to to Dorm living room where they saw us girls talking, giggling and chatting. Kuukai kept on staring at Yaya as Nagi kept on staring at Rima. As for Ikuto. Well he didn't know why but he was staring at me.  
"Why is Kuukai staring at Yaya?" Yaya said and waved her hands at Kuukai which blinked a couple of times.  
"Oh. Sorry" he mumbled and sat down next to Utau. She thought she saw Kuukai blush. Where as Rima wasn't as nice. She slapped him.  
"sorry" he mumbled and Ikuto just stood there. Staring at me. I tried to look away. Then I felt a blush crawl onto my face.  
"What do you want Ikuto?" I said as coldly as I could. I didn't know why I was all cold to him. Oh maybe because I said Saaya was a bitch, slut, whore and a bad guy but no. Ikuto says. Shes sexy, hot and a good girl. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her. A knock was heard from the door so I went to open it up.  
"OH MY GOSH! HEY TADASE" I squealed like a nine year old girl. He smiled and hugged me so I hugged back. I saw Ikuto walk away. HA! HIS JEALOUS! I bursted out laughing and everyone stared at me weirdly.  
"Something funny Amu-sama?" Tadase asked. I shook my head no. Huh? he just called me -sama again? Oh yeah. My friends Understood thats probably why.. I spaced out.  
"Uhh Amu? Earth to Amu!" Nagi said waving a head in my face. I blinked a couple of times and apologised.  
"So as we already know Saaya is the Princess."  
"Huh what? I th-"  
"Let me finish. Shes the 'Princess' of Easter. If my calculations are exact she can read minds as well. But only at a certain distance. Basically all those with the blood of Easter can read minds. Which means. You. Amu-sama. Can too. But as it says in the book I am holding right now. You need the Hero to boost your confidence.  
_A heroine is never complete unless a Hero teams up with her._  
_ A flower is incomplete without its water._  
_ A sun is incomplete without its moon. _  
_You are incomplete without 'him_" He said closing his eyes. We all did in fact. Except Ikuto. Who was no where in the Living room. Then we heard a clapping sound. It was Yaya.  
"YAYA LOVED THAT POEM!" She said hugging Tadase from behind and around his neck. Tadase smiled nervously. So did everyone but I noticed that Kuukai was looking away with jealousy. I smirked. I leaned over to him.  
"All lovey dovey to Yaya ehh?" I smirked.  
"H-h-h-hinamori SHUT UP" He blushed and walked away to what I think where Ikuto was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rima and Nagi Making out. I rolled my eyes. I tapped them both on the shoulders.  
"Huh Wha? Amu. What?" Nagi said rather annoyed. I rolled my eyes again.  
"Get a room you two. You never know what might happen. Maybe... that." I teased. They blushed and both walked off. It was only Yaya, Tadase and me now. We opened one of the old books that were found at Easter. Suddenly light glowed around the whole room. It was kind of like a video being played but this was different. Objects moved around the whole room. Items being washed off and Ikuto, Kuukai, Rima and Nagi suddenly appeared out of no where and landed on each other on top of us.  
"What the hell is this?" Kuukai asked. To be honest I didn't know either so I kept quiet. We were in a clear white room. No edges no walls no nothing. We were also standing on matching floor boards.  
"Arghh what is this?" Ikuto repeated.  
"Yaya, Tadase and i opened a book. Light appeared out of the book and something happened.." I trailed off. I gasped.  
"TADASE DO YOU KNOW WHAT BOOK THAT WAS CALLED?" I quickly asked. If it is that book then...  
"History of Great Evil" He said calmly. I gasped.  
"Whats wrong Amu?" Rima asked worridly.  
"Thats the book.." I trailed off.  
"What book?" Rima said. Tadase saw the shock look on my face and he started to re-call. He too gasped. So did Utau. I told Utau before. Tadase well. Im pretty sure according to his knowledge and brains he would figure it out.  
"The book that my father left me when he left." I whispered. "He told me an old folk tale about the last person that opened this book. He was the founder of Evil. It all started.." I closed my eyes and remembered the time when I still had my father.

**.:Flashback:.**

_Once Upon A time there were no evil. Not one. Not even a speck. So the streets that the Magic World has has no stealing, no rich guys and no bullies. Not even Easter. There were always the King and Queen of the world. Humpty and Dumpty. Hero and Heroine. There was a royal apprentice that the King and Queen both adore and care for very much. Unfortunately he thinks that its unfair that They got to be King and Queen. Back before they were crowned the title, the apprentice wanted to confess to the princess which was the queen in present. He offered her to a Midnight Moon ride on a fine magical horse. During the ride there were shadows and flashes of Midnight Blue. Which is why the hero today is called Midnight Moon. Her prince came in a flashy entrance. There were rose petals everywhere and the King today appeared. He had a rose in his mouth and had Deep blue hair and matching colored eyes. The princess fell in love with him in an instance where as the apprentice was sitting there with his bangs covering his eyes. He walked away without another word. Several months later which was the beginning of the story. They had gotten married and the Queen announced him as her apprentice and most trusted person.  
Later when the Queen was pregnat with the King's child they had a huge celebration. The whole town was invited to the Grand Palace's Garden. Thats when Evil lurked. It headed for. The Apprentice. He gained what he had always dreamed of. Power. During the party everyone was dressed in beautiful ball gowns and dancing ballroom dancing. Everyone was having a blast. The apprentice's eyes burned red when he saw the King and Queen kissing. A dark aura filled the air causing everyone to cough and faint. He stole the Queen and built his own empire. He forced the Queen to marry him and forgot all about her baby. The baby was borned and the Queen ordered a spy from the other Kingdom to take her. The man took the little kid and gave her to the king. He cried and cried. He wrote a book all about them. And that book is this very book you are reading now. The book was sealed of the Kings past and the secrets the no one ever knew about Easter._

**.:End Flashback:. **

"That was the story my father had told me when I was little. That was also how Evil and Easter started. All because some guy lost his love." Amu said sadly.  
"Hold up. If Tadase erased your memories how can you still remember?"  
"Well. Last night I sense that the Midnight Moon was near. I wasn't sure how near but I could feel his power burning up which caused me to remember the past." I answered without a doubt  
"Ok. Lets stop focusing on other random stories and focus on how the fuck we can get out of here." Ikuto cursed. We stood in a circle with our hands ready to use magic.

Lets all wish our team Good Luck.

**.:End Chapter 7:. **

Please check out the story I was working on for 4 days. Jealousy vs. Love. You can find it under Hurt/Comfort or Humour. It has about 12k words and is a one-shot. :)

~Starry 33


	9. Stage 1 Strategy and Strength

**.:Seiyo High: Place where magic begins:.**

_Haii Guys again! Starry here~_  
_Hope you enjoyed the other chappies I did. Im here to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND MIDNIGHT! xD_  
_So I wrote a special chapter dedicated to her._  
_Shhh. She dosen't know :)_  
_HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MIDNIGHT!  
Oh. And OMG! 50 REVIEWS! Haha. That was my friend Tiff there. :P  
Please Enjoy this chappie._

_Bwahaha. VampHeart. This chapter your coming in _

**.:Chapter 8:. [Amu POV]**

We were still standing in the middle of no where not knowing where or when we can get out. I looked at Rima who was huddled against Nagi and Utau and Yaya giving each other glares and closing near Kuukai. I felt a hand around my shoulders.  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." A voice said. I turned my head a little. It was Tadase. **[Note:. Hehe. Betcha thought it was Ikuto] **I smiled at him and glanced at him. He turned around the same time and looked at me. I met his deep violet orbs as he met mine. He stared at each other for awhile before we had gotten lost in each other's eye. I heard some coughing from Kuukai, Yaya, Utau, Rima, Nagi and Tadase. I rolled my eyes.  
"Seriously. What?"  
"COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH" They coughed. Wow the- COUGH. Huh? Gas formed around the white room and clearing away from each other. I got separated from the others and I started to worry. I walked around more in the mist and now I seriously didn't know where I was. I felt someone grab my hand. I tried to figure out his face but I couldn't. I didn't know who he/she was but I didn't care. I hugged him/her because I was really scared. I don't care as long as its not ikut-  
"You wanted to hug me ehh Amu-koi?" He teased. Shit. I jinxed it. I rolled my eyes and started to walk. He grabbed my arm again.  
"Do you know where the others are?" He asked.  
"No. Thats why Im looking for them" I retorted.  
"Alright. Lets stick together to look for them then."  
"Oh. And since when do you get to decide?" I replied coldly.  
"Look Amu. Im sorry alright? I was a real idiot."  
"I don't care anymore. I thought you liked me. I thought I liked you. I thought I trusted you. But everything changed now." I said with my voice trailing off with the mist.  
"Amu. Please forgive me. At least gimme one more shot. I'll do anything."  
"Anything?" I smirked. He nodded and gulped at what he just said.  
"N-no I di-"  
"You have to be my slave for the rest of the year" He sighed.  
"Fine but you hve to be nice and gentle like every GIRL is."  
"HA! Never going to happen."  
"Fine then. If you can name me 2 girls that play it rough. Not including yourself." I didn't even have to think.  
"Rima and Utau."  
"Ok. Now those 2 are freaky" he rolled his eyes. I sighed.  
"Lets go find the others now. _Slave_" I smirked.  
"Yes my princess" He smirked back. I groaned. I saw a shadow lurk behind me than past in front of me. Suddenly out of no where a girl popped out and slapped Ikuto. Then she disappeared again. **[Note:. VAMPHEART THAT WAS YOU ]**  
"I-ikuto. W-w-what w-was that?" I stuttered wrapping my arms around Ikuto's waist. He snaked his arms around me for protection.  
"Don't worry. By the way. I like how you hold me" He laughed. I hit him playfu- No. I hit him HARD on the shoulder. He didn't say a word and started to look for our friends.  
"HELLO?" He yelled to no where. I joined in.  
"UTAU? RIMA? YAYA? YOU GUYS THERE?" Another dark mist dashed from this place to there. "Ikuto.." I said scared.  
"Shh. Shh. Don't worry its nothing." he comforted. I smiled weakly. Suddenly the shadow came charging at us.  
...

...

"RAWRRRR" It yelled. I screamed. That thing chuckled. I turned around facing some one I had no clue who it was. He was as tall as Ikuto and had shining black hair with violet eyes just like Ikuto. Wow. They look so Identical.  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Aoi Joanisha. I rule the white room."  
"White room?" I asked.  
"Here we are the ancients of the Magic world."  
"Then how did we come here by a book?"  
"Then you might be destined." He shrugged. "May I ask for your name?" Wow. He was so princely.  
"My name is Hinamori Amu. This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said gesturing to Ikuto. He just put his hands in his pocket and turned around without another word. "Sorry about my friends behaiviour" I bowed.  
"OH. don't worry. And if you want to get out of here you need to past a couple of test here and meet the elderly."  
"The elderly?"  
"The king that ruled the magic world until the Apprentice that stole his wife. The apprentice cursed him to this world."  
"Oh. Wow. Thats a coincidence. I had just told me and my friends about that story."  
"Awesome. Where are they may I ask? Because if your all here together you have to do the test together."  
"Im not quite sure where. But I know their here." I heard him mumble a strange spell. The mist started to clear and I saw my friends body shape. They waved over to me and I waved back.  
"Are you ready to take the test?" I hesitated for a moment but agreed. The room started moving in all kinds of directions. Items popped out of no where and placed then placed down onto the ground floor. And Aoi had disappeared.  
"The first test you have to pass is Strategy and Strength. You have to all pass 4 stages to see if you are worthy or not to meet the Ancient one. **[Note:. A.K.A Elderly]**" A voice which appeared to be Aoi.  
"Amu whats going on?" Nagi asked which he and the others were now next to me and Ikuto.  
"We have to meet the Ancient. Without a doubt I can tell that he can help us kill Easter." I said. The room was now a Jungle. I saw a shifting from a nearby bush. I used the fire spell to burn it down but nothing was there.  
"That thing is fast. Be careful" Ikuto said warily. We stood in a circle everyone facing outside and walking around in circles. Rima used Illusion and created a perfect clone of herself. Nagi disapearead to no where. We heard a distance scream from Ikuto's direction. He ran after him.  
"IKUTO NO!" I screamed but he didn't listen and continued to run to rescue him. I saw a distance light from probably where Nagi and Ikuto was. It was a kind of transparent purple mist.  
"Midnight moon. I can feel him very close to me now." I whispered. Again Light formed around me and the same dome that had circled around me from the beginning formed around me again. This time there was a woman. She looked like my mum except she was transparent and only her top upper body was showing.  
"Mum?"  
"Honey. You have to find the hero quick before your powers disappear"  
"What are you talking about mum?"  
"Remember Amu. Seiyo isn't the most safest place to be. Even if its the safe side of the Magic world Evil can lurk anywhere. Its also a choice. If your heart desires more power than more power you will get more power. Amu. When you have unleashed your full power of the Shining star then you can transform into it. I cannot say anymore but I will give you one clue to find the Hero.

"His heart desires you and even you do too.  
His heart wears pain destruction so he will do,  
whats best for him and all his friends,  
Just like how the last hero had end.

Even though his the Midnight moon.  
He keeps his secret as all the girls swoon  
A playboy as such as he is him.  
The magical light is very dim.

Find him as soon as possible.  
As there will be a lot of obstacle,  
thats in the middle of both of you.  
Which separates what the hero and heroine do."

She said. I repeated the poem in my mind. And suddenly I felt power burning up to me. I summoned my pet which had evolved to a fully grown white tiger. I remembered the teacher had told us that we can only summon one pet but only those who are extremely powerful can summon more. I thought I could give it a shot. The dome had faded and everyone around me was on the floor and hurt. Watching them groan in pain I felt more power burning up of me. I floated in the air and I opened the portal. Something started to come out of it. First I saw its foot. Wow so huge claws. Then the wing. Then the head. HOLY SHIT! It was a twin headed dragon! The most rarest pet that had ever been summoned since the Ancient one. I made the bond. I didn't care about nature for a secound there. Why? Because everything was a freaking fake! The dragon roared up the fire and burned down every tree and branch down to ash. I saw Ikuto and Nagi huffing and puffing, lying on the floor with a lot of wounds. The room faded slowly back to the white room and everyone healed quickly.  
"Congratulations on passing the first stage. The second stage is... "  
Oh shit. What could be the second stage.

**.:End Chapter 8:.**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If this was too complicated for you PM me or ask me in your review and I'll post it on the next chapter. :) Thanks.


	10. Stage 2 , Cancelled?

**.:Seiyo High:Place where magic begins:.**

Haii guys. I just want you to know. This story is going to be like a series.  
So this is the first book. Seiyo High:Place where magic begins. When im finished with this then I'll move onto the next series for you people to enjoy. Hopefully you will read them too -wink-

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :3  
-Starry

**My thanks to:. mystic554, VampHeart9123, alchemistlover14, Anonymous [A.K.A Tiffany], Monina Buhain, NarutoxSCftw, xamu, jennifer, midnight, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Cross-Pixie-Kiki, WolfGal,****G.N.A-2010, yaaaaaaaaay, shugo chara fan34, kukaixyaya, kukaya, reviewer, VeronicaLover123, britishmexi27, artaddict and midnightbutterflies.**

**For reviewing me :)**

**.:Chapter 9:. [Amu POV]**

"Your next challenge is listening."  
"Huh? You mean we have to do an ear test?" Kuukai asked. [Note:. Ear test as in at the doctors.]  
"No you dumb ass. Its just like challenge one/stage one although your not allowed to use magic. Use your hearing and physical skills to defeat a no pet summoning either" Aoi said still no where to be found. Ikuto and Nagi got up from their spot and ran over to us.  
"Hey. What happened?" Tadase asked.  
"We're not sure. I was attacked by a shadow. Then Ikuto came to help but was hit on the left cheek and onto the floor. We couldn't work out his face." Nagi said rubbing his hand where he was hurt. I touched Ikuto's left cheek where he was hurt. He winced in pain and pulled away. I looked at him in his Deep violet eyes. He looked at me. He leaned in towards my face. I tried to pull away but his hands were gripping on my shoulders. I shook my head left to right but he kept closing in onto me.  
"Worrying about me. Your _majesty_?" He smirked. I growed but then smirked.  
"Kiss my feet." I smirked.  
"Uhrrmm.I don't mean to interrupt but uhh, The challenges?" Tadase sweat dropped. I conked my head to the side.  
"Oh yeah. Ikuto your lucky we're in a crisis moment right now." I smirked. Great I keep smirking. The room flashed before our eyes. This time we were in some king of spooky mansion. Bats squeal everywhere. Shadows lurk from the lamps that were very dim.  
"Amu-_ko_i. If your scared you can always huddle close to me" He teased. Damn he knows me too well. He know that I LOVE blueberries and we knows my weaknesses. Spooky houses, Ghost all that kind of stuff. I shivered and to my surprise I actually huddled close to Ikuto. I wanted to move away but it seemed like my body didn't want to move. Mmm his so so- WHAT THE FUCK? Cut out the act Amu. You don't like him anymore. Breath Amu. Wow. He smells like blueberries. I blushed.  
"Ehh? Who ever thought that Hinamori Amu is a smelling hentai" Ikuto smirked.  
"Shut up" I smacked him. He winced in pain.  
"Guys stop fighting. We have to get these stupid challenges over and done with." Rima said annoyed. I nodded and looked around. BOOM!  
"WAAAAAAAAA SO SCARY" I hugged the closest thing near me. Which of course. Was. Ikuto. "Sorry" I muttered. He smirked.  
"Guys. Your getting carried away again" Said the now annoyed Utau. I blushed. I glanced around the room and I saw invisible strings.  
"Guys" I hissed. And looked at the strings and back at them so they know what im talking about. They nodded. Utau and I ran to the far wall away from everyone else and leaned our ears against the wall to listen. I did some hand translations to them.  
'Guys, they are behind the wall. we'll do the formation we did at easter. team c, d move left use fire attack. We'll do ice to malipulate both we can use a stronger tactic' I translated to them.  
They nodded and did as they were told. They tried not to move much so they don't vibrate the strings. The string were how the shadow/person knew where we were. On 3.  
1..  
2...  
3...  
BOOM!  
The wall burned down to crispt and we all saw Aoi sitting there stunned. He had strings attached to his hand.  
"H-how did you?" He stuttered.  
"The powers of the shining star" I said proudly. He gaped.  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?"  
"huh?"  
"Here let me accompany you all to the ancient" He bowed.  
"But don't we ha-"  
"Not for the shining star or the midnight moon" He smiled. I thought I saw Ikuto's left eye twitch a little. I stared at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing..." I said looking away. We kept on walking through the white room.

I really wonder what the ancient would look like...

**.:End Chapter 9:.**

I know this was like seriously short but I had to attend some stuff so I thought it would disapoint you if I don't upload at least one. So. Enjoy.

-Starry.


	11. Aoi,The betrayer

**.:Seiyo High:Place where magic begins:.**

Hey guys. Starry here. Just wanted to apologise how short the last chapter was. Here hopefully would be a more interesting and longer chapter.

~Starry

**.:Chapter 10 [Amu POV]:.**

We walked through the white corridors as a dim bright light brightened up the white room. **[Note:. I know its impossible. But just imagine it] **The basic white room filled with gold, silver, copper and any other worth alot materials that you can think of, filled the room. I brushed my skirt that I was wearing. So did Rima, Utau and Yaya.  
"What are you girls doing?" Kuukai asked, eyeing each one of us.  
"Well. We're about to read one of our ancestors aren't we Aoi-kun?" Rima asked. He chuckled and nodded.  
"So we have to give our full respect right girls?" Utau smirked. We nodded and got our hands ready for the magic. Minutes later we were transformed into the most beautiful dresses you had ever thought of.  
"Seriously. We're going to meet one of your ancestors and your dressed as if your going to prom" chuckled Aoi.  
"Well well." we smirked walking up to the boys. "Lets see if you can do better" I said seductively to them. Aoi brushed his bangs.  
"Shall we?" Aoi asked the boys. They smirked at us.  
"HELL YEAH!" They laughed. They did the same beauty spell that we did. But they forgot to put the magic glittering dust on so you know. We ALMOST saw their...area. XD. We turned around and blushed while the boys chuckled. Minutes later we heard a voice.  
"You can turn around no you know." Kuukai laughed. So we did. WOW! THE BOYS LOOKED SO HANDSOME AND CUTE! Their hair were gelled back behind the ears and they were all wearing tuxes. We blushed at how tight the white shirts were. We could see their 6 packs.  
"Looking sexy Amu" Ikuto teased. I blushed.  
"Remember you still my slave" I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Be sure to stick that tongue back into your mouth or it will be in mine" I blushed but quickly slipped my tongue back into my mouth and looked away. I tried to over hear Kuukai, Yaya and Utau's conversation.  
"Kuukaii!" Utau squealed. "Do you think I look pretty in this outfit?" Utau cooed in his ear. He laughed nervously.  
"NO! KUUKAI LIKES YAYA'S DRESS BETTER!"Whined Yaya. "RIGHT KUUKAI?" Kuukai tried his best to calm them both down while laughing nervously. Typical Kuukai. I rolled my eyes and started to stroll to them until Ikuto grabbed my arm.  
"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't stop them. Lets see who Kuukai REALLY likes." Ikuto smirked.  
"Never knew you had a nice side of you. I mean apart from how pervy you can be, gayness, douche bag mu-" I was stopped by Ikuto's lips crashing onto mine. I muffled to get away from him.  
"Amu.."He whispered pulling away from me.  
"WHAT? YOU FREAKING KISSED ME" I said wiping my lips.  
"Amu.." he whispered again. "My fe-"  
"Guys we better get moving!" Aoi called out from his suit. We all stopped doing what we were doing and started to follow Aoi. A strange Black door appeared in front of him.  
"Welcome, my friends" Aoi smiled. But. There was something dark about him that I just didn't know.. I just have this feeling that we shouldn't trust him... I glanced at Ikuto and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. As for the others. Well. They were too busy enjoying themselves running around trying to catch each other.  
"GUYS SHUT UP AND STAY STILL GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted. Then I smiled. [Note:. Lmfao. The next bit. Im like addicted to saying this]  
"Mood swings?" The boys asked the girls.  
"Mood swings" The girls nodded. I blushed and turned to Aoi.  
"Question. When was our ancestors borned"  
"December 26th 1896"  
"Question. How were you trapped here or how did you get here"  
"People were summoned each generation down here"  
"Question Why do you want to kill us"  
"Because im a secret spy sent down from Easter"  
I smirked. Aoi realised what he had just said and everyone except Ikuto and me gasped.  
"See. I knew something was fishy.." I stated crossing my arms above my chest.  
"Oh did you" Aoi smirked. "Since when?"  
"Well. for an instance why would it be in a book about Easter, where our ancestors lived? Seriously . Im not that dumb" I said.  
"Oh really? Since you have already discovered that i am an undercover spy then I just have to take you to Easter" Without another word everything went black for us.

**.:Minuter or hours, no maybe even Days later:. **

"Nnnnh" I shifted as I tried to move. I opened my eyes only to find myself in a sack. I tried to use a spell but it seemed like I was paralyzed inside this dirty sack. I sighed and tried to use my physical abilities. I groaned as the sack tightened around me more. I heard more groaning from outside the sack. Someone shifted my and untied me. It was Ikuto. I hugged him in relief. He took it in shock at first but then hugged me back.  
"I w-was so scared" I stuttered. His hands rubbed my back in comfort. I grabbed onto his T-Shirt edging him closer and closer to me. Our eyes met with a tint of sudden contact. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. He was shocked. But he edged in closer and closer to me. We met lip to lip contact. I realized what I had just done and pulled away immediately.  
"I-i-im so sorry! Sorry, I know your with Saa-" I was cut off by Ikuto crashing his lips against mine. We kissed passionately. He bit my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted his wish and he explored every bit of my mouth. My tongue battle against his. I won. I entered Ikuto's mouth. His scent was unbearably attractive. I explored every bit of his mouth with passion. We pulled apart for breath.  
"S-s-sorry. I d-didn't kno"  
"Amu.." Ikuto stared into my eyes. "I lo-" He was cut off by groaning from the sacks next to us. I quickly ran to the closest sack next to us and untied it.  
"UTAU!" I squealed and hugged her tightly.  
"A-amu. c-c-can't brea-t-th" Utau gasped for air.  
"Sorry." I said and quickly untied the other sacks with the help of Ikuto and Utau.  
"RIMA! KUUKAI! YAYA! NAGI! TADASE!" I smiled. After our hi's we glanced around the room. It looked like the exact same room that we were in when we were captured by Easter. Wait a minute.. IT WAS THE SAME!  
"Guys! I THINK WE'RE CAPTURED BY EASTER AGAIN!" Exclaimed Kuukai. We all rolled our eyes.  
"Took you time genius" Ikuto muttered.  
"Ikuto. Can you use sharingai again?" I asked him. But he shook his head.  
"Sharingai is a magic spell that can only be used twice in a lifetime. I might need it again in the future. And also I might die usind it since it used ALOT of power" Ikuto explained. Yaya and Kuukai started to press the bricks.  
"Well. What are you two dopes doing?" Rima muttered.  
"Remember what Amu-chi said"  
"Yeah but Yaya. When they found out that we had escaped they probably fixed every brick and hid some traps behind them" Amu laughed nervously. Everyone didn't move for a second or two...  
"Uhrmm hello?" A guard from the door got their attention.  
"Take off your masks so we can see you face you villain" Utau shouted pointing her finger at him.  
"I am sorry miss but I am not allowed to take the mask off as my boss had asked me to do this. Come out quickly" He hissed at us. Everyone stared at him.  
"What are you talking about?" Rima asked him.  
"Im not on the same side as Easter. I don't like the people who works for the king. Thats why half of the people that was jailed here was set free. By me" He explained. We smiled at him in thankful gratitude. We all quickly ran out the secret hideout and slide down a very steep tunnel. We say a light at the bottom and was about to run off but we heard someone.  
"HEY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" It was one of the guards. We quickly ran as fast as we could but it was no use. The guards had already caught up to Rima  
**[A/N:. Rima is slow.. so kinda obvious]**

Nagi ran back to get her which he ended up getting caught up aswell. Yaya was caught several minutes later of running. She whined when she got caught and Kuukai tried to help her but it was no use. Utau saw this and ran back. It was only Tadase, Ikuto and me now. I sent them a telepathy even though I know that the guards can read it.  
_'Guys. Sorry. We'll come back and get you after we have a plan. In the mean time. Hang on. Amu' _

**.:End Chapter 10:.**

Please R+R

~Starry


	12. A new Ally, Ichigo

**.:Seiyo High: Place Where Magic Begins:.**

_YO PEOPLE! I'M SO GLAD TO BE BACK ON THIS FANFICTION AGAIN! :)_

I just want you guys to know that this story is nearing its ending so please don't cry :D

ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE LIKE HOW YOU ENJOYED THE OTHER CHAPPIES! 

_LOTS OF LOVE _

_STAR-CHAN _

**.:Chapter 11:.**

We ran and ran until we reached the Secret Base.

"What should we do?" I asked, shivering because One. It was freezing cold. Two. I was really Scared.  
"Amu-sama. It's Alright. You have Ikuto-Niisan and Me here" Tadase comforted. I smiled weakly at them. Ikuto turned to me.

"Amu. There's something I really wanted to get off my chest." He said, grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"Ikuto now it's not the time to talk about our feelings" I struggled.

"Amu. It's not about that. It's about the he—" Before he could finish a distance scream was heard.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Tadase, Ikuto and I turned to the direction the scream was coming from. I shivered at the thought of a monster attacking a young girl. I looked at Tadase and Ikuto. They nodded at me. We all mumbled the same spell and Golden/White/Black wings grew on our back. We zoomed up into the sky so we could see where it was. There laid a girl with long, shining golden hair. She had her hair tied back in a high pony tail but leaving some hair coming down from the front. She wore a black crop/tube top that stopped below her breasts and had baggy light brown colored pants. Tadase and Ikuto both blushed and turned to different directions. Wait.. Ikuto.. Blushed? I looked at the girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked, pulling out my hand to help her up. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"Thank you for helping me. A strange monster was here just then but he left." She said. "My name is Ichigo Miachi. Please to make your acquaintance." Ikuto and Tadase still looked in different directions. I rolled my eyes. I slipped off my jacket and lent it to her to wear.

"Sorry. But would you mind wearing this? Those two perverts over there can't see women with just a tube top on." I smiled. Her mouth shaped into an O and took the jacket.

"By the way, I'm Hinamori Amu. Shining Star, Princess of Humpty lock kingdom" I smiled. She looked at me wide eyed and quickly bowed.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY TO LET THE PRINCESS SEE ME LIKE THIS AND EVEN BOTHER TO SAVE ME!" She apologized. I smiled awkwardly.

"No, No. It's perfectly fine" I smiled.

"My name is Hotori Tadase. Personal body guard of Hinamori Amu." Tadase said, whipping out of dream land.

"And that boy over there is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said pointing over to Ikuto who was now lying on the grassy floor. I saw Ichigo-san blush, looking at Ikuto. My heart pounded against my chest.

"Where are you headed?" Tadase asked Ichigo.

"Oh. Me?" She asked pointing to herself. Tadase smiled and nodded.

"I was on my way to a place called Seiyo High. But a man came and grabbed me away. The next morning I woke up I was here. I've been here for almost 3 days now" She said. I thought for awhile.

"Want to join us?" I smiled. She looked at me.

"Really?"

"Sure." I chuckled. Tadase joined in but Ikuto just laid there without a word. I walked up to him while Ichigo was talking to Tadase. I put one leg on one side of Ikuto and my other leg on the other. I bent down, looking at him. His eyes were closed. So I squatted down quickly/ sat on his belly. His eyes shot open.

"What?" He smirked.

"What's with you? Getting all lonely and stuff" I muttered.

"So you sitting in an erotic position makes me feel heaps better" He smirked. I blushed furiously and was about to get up but Ikuto held onto my hands. I looked at him. He slowly sat up which made the position we were in even erotic. I blushed furiously.

"Amu. Remember when I told you I had to tell you something?" Ikuto started. I stared into his Deep Violet eyes.  
"The truth is I'm Mi—"

"HINAMORI-SAMA COME LOOK AT THIS!" Ichigo-san shouted. I looked up to Ichigo's direction. She was pointing to a cat that was lying on the floor. I quickly got off Ikuto and ran to it. It looked like it was in pain. I checked its paining area.

"Seemed to me that it was only just hurted. The killer must be near" I said. Ichigo and Tadase nodded. I looked at Ikuto who was still sitting there his bangs covering his eyes. I wore a worried look on my face to him. He looked up to me, glanced at me with no expression and stood up.

"Should we trace the killer?" Tadse asked. I shook my head.

"We can't be distracted by such a small thing. Tadase heal it and let's sneak back to our dorm to receive the information we had got" I said. Tadase nodded and Ichigo-san looked at me weirdly.

"Oh. I haven't told you yet." I exclaimed. She nodded. "Hmm. Where should I start?"

"Beginning.." She said as if it was the most obvious answer ever. I chuckled lightly.

"Weeeeellll. First off I have no idea how to start from the beginning. Second off I well. I'm not sure if I could entirely trust you…"

"Well then trust me" She said determined yet smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Fine. I'll start from the very, very beginning."

**After telling Ichigo the whole plan and my past.**

"So that's how we're going to infrutrate Easter's kingdom." I finished. It's been a couple of hours now.

"Tadase let's go back to the secret base" I asked. He nodded. I looked at Ikuto who was lying on the floor.

"Ikuto let's go" I nudged him.

"Let me tell you something first." Ikuto sai, getting up "Ichigo, Tadase. This will only take a few minutes. Wait here" He grabbed my arm and we headed for the stream.

"Ow—OW Ikuto. You're hurting me" I whined. He finally let go.

"Amu the truth is I'm actually…"

**.:End Chapter 11:.**

Sorry for the short chappie. I just HAD to upload one at least XD. Hope you enjoyed it.

By the way I might leave this story a cliff hanger. I'll make sure I decide in one week and post it up for you guys. I repeat. MIGHT be a cliff hanger

Star-chan


	13. Operation XS

**Seiyo High: The place where magic Begins**

I'm immensely sorry for not continuing this fan fiction! I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Yearly's are coming up and I've been studying / and working on multiple fan fictions at a time. Don't get ungry D:

Yes, I admit, I've been playing some games recently, LOL, sorry :C.

I was extremely determined to finish this story. I've been starting on new stories but I won't upload them until I've finished these :D

**Bad News: Odd Families will be discontinued and will be deleted! GOMENASAI !**

_Winnie_

_I don't own Shugo Chara nor any of the character/s / names I have used :)._

**Chapter 12 – Operation XS**

"The truth is, I'm the m-." Then again before Ikuto could get a chance to finish, shouts of desperation was heard not far from where they were. They turned their head and saw Ichigo and Tadase being attacked by a mountain ogre.

"Help!" Tadase called out, activating his wings and pulling Ichigo out of the ogre's reach.

Amu looked at Ikuto as he did the same. They nodded, initiating their wings. Their bodies and minds connected and did a dual spell, both who didn't know of.

"Together as one." Amu started, holding Ikuto's hand.

"Forever as one." Ikuto continued, looking Amu in the eyes.

"We banish this ogre."

"To the Never-lands." They finally said in unison. A pink light entwined with the blue, creating a delicate purple light, knocking the giant ogre into orbit.

"Wow, that's new…" Amu breathed, Ikuto suddenly grasped her hand and gave her a light one-of-a kind smile. "You can let go y'know." Amu said coolly, her outer character kicking in.

Ikuto let out a smirk before letting go.

"Are you 2 alright?" Amu called out. Tadase drifted to the duo and placed Ichigo safely on the floor.

"Yeah, we're fine. I was told that the spell you have just used is one of the strongest duo magic ever. It was rumoured to even be able to banish a moon to wherever was needed." Tadase smiled in admiration and awe as both Ikuto and Amu shifted awkwardly but smiled.

"Where should we go? Almost every place contains some Easter. And we can't afford being caught without helping our friends." Amu stated. Ichigo and Tadase nodded in agreement.

"I've got it!" Tadase exclaimed. His eyes gleamed bright gold as eager eyes stared at him

"Operation – XS" Tadase almost said it as a declaration.

They all looked at him with anticipating eyes.

"Operation XS is a special process. It's pretty basic but yet no one uses the function. It's pretty straightforward and simple. We learn a certain spell. But to learn it, you have to read a book called The Ancient Times. It's full of lost magic. And 3/4's of the book is booby-trapped.

The book contains information on great evil, ways to find both heroes and heroines and many other secrets." Tadase explained.

They nodded with excitement as action kicked into their adventure.

Hours flew by as they lay restlessly, trying to figure out where the book could be. The one that could most likely where it will be is Easter. But then again, it's a book of The Ancient Times. What use could it be to them?

Ichigo and Amu were happily bonding and discussing about their adventure.

Tadase and Ikuto were just sitting on a bench at a distance from each other.

"Ikuto-san, do you really love Hinamori-sama?" He asked, breaking the ice. The 2 males glanced over at the pinkette's direction. Both of them knew she was trying to be happy after everything was going downhill for her.

"Yeah." Ikuto answered.

"Ikuto-san.." Tadase started. His pale face displayed a scrunched up expression. "Or should I say Midnight Moon."

Ikuto's head suddenly turned to him alarmingly, a surprised and a terrified expression was shown.

"Look, I don't know why you're hiding it from Hinamori-sama but I suggest you tell her sooner or later. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet, especially doing all these dual spells with you." Tadase said, rather harshly. Ikuto stared back to his lap.

"How did you know?" He said in a soft, threatening voice.

"Don't under-estimate my powers, Ikuto-san." Tadase began. "I'll tell you a secret of mine. I was the past Midnight Moon. I'm actually 52 and half-way through my mission I was cursed. A curse that doesn't let me age. No matter what."

"Never-aging doesn't sound too bad." Ikuto answered.

"But watching your family dying one-by-one is one of the worst things that could ever happen." Tadase said softly. "Ms Hinamori kindly made me Hinamori-san's guardian angel. I was grateful because, for once, I have a reason for living."

"But Tadase, weren't you Amu's childhood friend? You were a kid than." Ikuto asked, getting more and more interested in his story.

"Yes I was indeed. But again, those are just images we, Ms Hinamori and I have placed into her head to get rid of the horrible, horrible memories." Tadase sighed, re-thinking about his memories.

Ichigo and Amu had bonded enough and they glanced over to Ikuto and Tadase who looked like they were having a normal conversation.

"Doesn't Ikuto look so cool?" Ichigo breathed. Amu guessed that she wasn't meant to say it aloud because immediately Ichigo slapped her hands over her mouth. She bowed low at Amu. "I'm sorry! Really, really sorry!" She apologised repetitively. Amu just raised her hands and laughed awkwardly.

"Do you like Ikuto?" Amu asked nonchalantly. Her heart banged hard against her chest, ready to burst. Ichigo blushed and nodded slowly. Amu slipped out a glare before smiling when she looked up. "I encourage you!"

_No, no, no, no! That's not how I truly feel_, Amu thought. Ichigo grinned brightly.

_Ikuto, I actually really love you_, Amu tightened her eyes and covered it with her hands.

Suddenly a familiar hand patted her on the back. She turned around and the face she loved so much was in front of her.

"What's wrong?" His eyes softened at her face.

"Magic is confusing just as feelings are." Amu answered flatly, standing up and joining Ichigo and Tadase. Ikuto stared after her, confused.

_Love is never perfect. It's part of the injustice in life._

They had finally decided a route to finding the Book. Two of them will infiltrate Easter as the other two will search through the school and the human world.

Not being able to decide, they laid their teams to the gods of fate. They decided to do a small game called Black And White.

"Black and White is in, sucked in." They chanted. Ichigo and Tadase had the palms facing up as Ikuto and Amu had theirs facing down.

"Well I guess I'm with Tadase-kun" Ichigo sulked quietly. Amu suddenly felt a new pain in her chest. It was something that was telling her to put her friends before love. She glanced at Ikuto and then back to Ichigo. Tadase, who saw her having a hard time, spoke up to break the silence.

"Let's move out tomorrow morning." He stated. The sky was darkening. The purple-pinkish background filled the air.

They nodded and separated to gather dinner. Amu and Tadase were in charge of water supply as Ikuto and Ichigo were responsible of food.

Tadase and Amu were alone and they began to feel a bit restless about being isolated from the mood makers.

"Uhm, so.." Amu started, trying to break the ice.

"Uhh, How's it going?" Tadase asked, shifting his legs a little.

"Good, you?" Amu replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too." He answered.

The awkward silence began tumbling back again.

But to the other duo, it was still quiet. Even though they were mostly the mood makers, they too had lost and silence had dominated the aura.

Several hours went by and they had all gathered back at the base and had fallen fast asleep. With the fur gathered from furry monsters, they had managed to create a tent, but only big enough for one person. The girls decided to take turns. But often when it was cold, they would both huddle inside.

Tadase and Ichigo both fell asleep early as for Ikuto and Amu were left lying back to back from each other on the soft grass.

"Are you still awake Amu?" Ikuto whispered quietly.

"Mmm" Was the reply that Ikuto got. He took it as a yes. He turned around and was now facing Amu's back.

"Amu, I love you." He said softly. "I hope we can be together forever. I'm actually the Midnight Moon. Please don't be angry that I hid it from you…"

"Mmmm Ikuto quit teasing me..mmm" Was Amu's answer. Ikuto sighed. _Amu was actually asleep.. I lost my chance… ,_ He thought.

"Goodnight Amu." He kissed Amu on the forehead and turned around, back to sleep.

"Ikuto-kun, how could you love a bitch like her? I'm the perfect one for you. I will make you mine, no matter what." Ichigo sneered to herself evilly.

**End Chapter 12**

Phew , I finally finished chapter 12 D: , gonna take me AGES for the next chapter..

SORRY GUYS !

Hang in there !

_Winnie_


	14. Entering the human world

**Seiyo High: Place Where Magic Begins **

Well, school ended..

My shitty English , science , geo etcetc.

But I got in the highest math class :L.

_Winnie_

**Chapter 13 – A skip to the future**

"_Ikuto-kun, how could you love a retard like her? I'm the perfect one for you. I will make you mine, no matter what." Ichigo sneered to herself evilly._

The night passed quickly as Ichigo planned her next new motive. _Ikuto_.

As morning overtook the hours of darkness, the 4 woke up and packed their belongings

"So it's decided then. Ichigo-san and I will head over to Easter as you 2 can go to the human world. Since it's not safe for you Hinamori-sama." Tadase stated.

"When should we leave?" Amu asked.

"Now." Ichigo rolled her eyes. Amu cringed at her annoyed response.

Ikuto and Amu headed to the portal. The entrance to the other world was glowing red, as if it was about to suck anything it sees. They quickly jumped in. Their visions blurred, everything twisted into one twirly circle.

Then their heads cleared and once they had opened their eyes, they found themselves on one of the closed alleys of Tokyo. Amu grinned, spotting small, tiny yet cute houses.

"Come-on Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled lightly, following the pinkette. She looked like a kid locked inside an amusement park overnight.

"Keep focus Amu."

"Yeah, Ye—Oh my gosh! It's the festival season! Look, all the yukata's and kimono's kyaaa!" Amu squealed. Amu ran into the mob of people, dashing from store to store. Yet, Ikuto stayed in the alley, quiet as a cat. He felt something was fishy. This wasn't the time for the festive season..

It only means one person that could mess up everyone's mind.

Easter.

Ikuto hurried to find Amu. He soon found her playing Shoot the target. When Amu had won, her eyes twinkled with delight, facing him. Soon, other faces turned into an ugly, similar smile. He then realised there was a dome surrounding the area, making anyone who enters get into a festive mood, distracting them from what their meant to be doing.

Ikuto let out a grumble. "Always me.."

He quickly ran outside before he would get controlled by. As soon as he got outside, he thought of the most powerful counter-spell that he could use. Soon enough he did, casted it, and the dome disappeared. The humans had no idea what they were doing. They fainted and woke up in daze quite quickly. Amu, who did the same.

"Argh, what happened?" She groaned. "I felt like I was in a night club or something.

"This is bad." Ikuto stated. "Easter had already started to take over the human world."

"What should we do?" Amu asked.

"Find the company here that's the base of the human corp." Ikuto answered, but then he smirked. "Which is easy, because there it is, right in front of our eyes."

Amu looked straight and her eyes met a huge building.

_Easter Music Corp._

Amu's shock was written all over her face. "You're not suggesting we just walk in the door, are you?"

Ikuto chuckled. "Amu, think about it, if we actually do, we'll get killed. I was thinking more like, trying out to be an artist in the company so we can go to the main office and take the main documents."

"But wouldn't it take a long time?"

"Nope." He said, popping the P. "Look closely at the sign outside the door and the huge line of females lining outside."

The sign said:

Tryouts for: Solo singers, bands and more.

10am – 5pm.

Amu and Ikuto grinned at each other.

"But we have to find a disguise for ourselves first." Amu stated. She looked Ikuto up and down and smirked. "My turn to have fun."

She dragged Ikuto into a hair salon and whispered some instructions into the stylist's ears. "Got it?" Amu grinned. The stylist nodded, yes.

Ikuto glared at Amu, who smiled innocently, sitting on a chair behind him.

After 20 minutes, his hair styling has been done. Ikuto's hair had been dyed jet black with light pink streaks coming from one side. He had also been given a pair of hot pink contacts.

"Why am I like this.." Ikuto glared daggers at Amu. She sweat-dropped. "Now it's my turn." He smirked.

After another 20 minutes, Amu's hair was also jet black but with blue streaks on the opposite side of Ikuto's. She was given light blue contacts.

"We match.." Amu trailed off awkwardly. Ikuto threw 100, 000 Y on the stylist's hand.

"We better hurry, It's already 2:30pm." This time Ikuto dragged Amu.

Once they had arrived, the line had grown short. Amu and Ikuto quickly cut in front and into the auditioning room.

"Names?" Asked one of the judges.

"Hina Uma and Tsuki Okuti." Amu answered quickly without hesitation. Ikuto glared at her again for deciding on her own. Amu grinned.

"And you will be performing?" Another judge asked.

"Marionette on a Moonlit Night." Amu grinned. "And can we please borrow a violin?"

(Tsukiyo no Marionetto – Originally sung by Nakamura Yuuichi, voice of Tsukiyomi Ikuto.)

Ikuto looked at Amu softly and smiled slightly. But what surprised him was that Amu was the one who'll be playing the violin.

"I loved it when you sang." Amu whispered softly into his ear as she got the violin ready. Ikuto smiled a real smile.

Amu started the intro with the violin. Then Ikuto's part came in:

"_A noise that perplexes the spirit, I shook it off and ran__  
__Transparent and innocent, aiming for the light__  
__Streaming through my body, no matter what colour my thoughts are,__  
__I cannot choose the scenario of my fate_." He sang solemnly.

It seemed like he was the only one on stage, yet a lonely music was playing in the background.

_The whole stage was his and his only. _

_Study like a fool, dream like a genius_

Once they finished their performance, the audience that was watching cheered and screamed with delight.

Amu grinned and hugged Ikuto tightly as he did vice versa.

"That was rather an impressing performance. Please head up to the boss's office. He would like to meet with the 2 of you." The judges exclaimed rather… un-humanly.

Ikuto bowed and grabbed Amu's arm down the stage and to the elevator.

"They know." Ikuto whispered quietly to Amu once they had entered the elevator.

"Nani?" Amu exclaimed, confused. Amu subconsciously pressed floor 20.

"They know. Someone had warned them that intruders were coming." He said more darkly now. Amu shivered at his eyes. The hot pink shone a light shade of red.

The elevator gave out a Ding noise and the doors opened again.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Ikuto clicked floor 1 this time. But before the door could close again, Amu jumped out.

"No Ikuto, I'm sick of running away all the time, leaving only the 2 of us safe. Our friends are suffering Ikuto. Suffering. And both Tadase and Ichigo are giving their lives out as well. If you want to leave, than you leave. I'll find these documents myself." Amu exclaimed. The doors slid to a shut and Amu ran off down the hallway, crying. She heard footsteps behind her and it reached her within seconds. The unknown man covered her eyes with his hands.

"Amu, the only reason I want us to get out of here is because, seeing you hurt is the worst thing that could happen to me." Ikuto's voice said. Amu turned around and Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips. "I love you Amu."

The kiss turned into a rough embrace.

"I-Ikuto." Amu cried. Ikuto wiped her tears with his fingers. "I-I love you too!"

They kissed once again and separated.

"Let's get to work." Ikuto smirked. "Together."

_Reunited and fallen once again_

They walked down the halls looking for a secluded room. But then suddenly they both heard 2 voices that were _way _too familiar to be ignored.

"Tadase, come on. We have to hide these documents quickly!" A female voice shouted softly.

"Ichigo, I found a good hiding spot!" Tadase said quickly.

That was when both Amu and Ikuto ran into the room and saw the 2 traitors.

"What are you guys doing?" Amu yelled at them. "I never thought you both will betray us! I never thought _you_, Tadase would betray us!"

Tadase, who looked as speechless as ever spluttered his words.

"I-I-I do—"

"I don't care anymore. It's war. Here and now." Amu declared, casting a fire charm at him. He dodged it easily.

"Fine. But it comes with a price." Ichigo sneered. "We win, we take Ikuto and you let yourself get caught with Easter."

"And if we win, we are allowed to cast memory charms at both of you." Amu confirmed. Ichigo scoffed.

"On 3." Tadase scorned. "3, 2 –" Before he could say 1, Ichigo casted a paralysing spell against Amu. She let out a cry in pain as she was, somewhat glued to the wall. Ikuto, who saw this, immediately ran to Amu's aid. He glared ferociously at Ichigo. He teleported behind her and choked her, his hands on fire.

"Never, _ever_, hurt Amu." He breathed closed to her. Ichigo was making choking noises and Tadase looked as if he was about to cry. "Or there _will be_ consequences."

Ichigo and Tadase both soon fainted. Amu woke up a while after, finding herself in an unfamiliar room.

"Mmmf, Ikuto?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep Amu, you've had a tiring day." Ikuto patted her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Did we get the documents?" Amu asked.

"Yea, we did." He smiled softly. "Go to sleep now."

Amu did as she was told, and she sure did regret it when she saw why, hours after she woke up.

**-Chapter 13-**


End file.
